Ripple of the Great War
by Lordriochi
Summary: Originally named Hetalia: World War 2. The name of this story was changed to make this story more unique. "What if Hetalia: Axis Powers was slightly more serious and gritty? What if the series included more historical references to the more controversial parts of World War 2? This would be that story."
1. Prologue

Hetalia: World War 2

[AN: Going through the fan fiction archive of Hetalia, I have seen several variations of fan fics. There are the casual slash fics, the ones with Original Characters, some funny ones, and some crazy ones involving Russia. Got to love that the second craziest country in Hetalia. Presumably you folks already know of the most insane of the countries in the series, correct? But this is not what matters here. I have decided to create a story of the gritty, realistic view. There will be humour, but it would not dominate as much as in the anime or manga. I hope you enjoy the story as I retell the story of

Hetalia in a more different way.]

* * *

'Hmm, Italy seems very diligent about helping me to pay off my debt. Perhaps he is not as useless as I thought.'

Germany supervised the cheerful nation finish off the innumerable cuckoo clocks that were to be sold to pay off the flamboyant country, France. It was some time after the First World War, where he had been defeated along with Austria and Hungary. He remembered those years very sorely. Many lives were gone from those short years of extreme violence.

[He remembered that Austria and Hungary worked together along side with him. All three fought hard against the Allied forces, but the couple was worn down by terrible decisions by their bosses, lack of supplies and loss of manpower. He was alone, fighting a losing battle. He was the thick of things during the final push. It was called the Battle of Argonne Forest. He wielded a bayonet rife, and he had charged into the battlefield. America had led the offensive movement with his bloodstained bayonet, barking out orders to his troops. Denying defeat, Germany shot several of the Allied troops with his rifle and charged at the younger country with his own bayonet. He slashed at the Allied country's arm, but he missed by several inches. America countered back quickly, knocking the emptied rifle by punching the Axis nation in the gut. Germany collapsed onto the wet ground. He felt the wet mud on his face as he attempted to stand up.

America held his rifle towards Germany' head and Triple Entente colonies and countries surrounded him. All of them were England, China, India, Italy, Brazil, South Africa, Serbia, Australia, New Zealand, Romania, Portugal, Montenegro, America, America's twin brother and France. Looking behind the bespectacled blond man, he could see his own allies tied up, Hungary looked quite ruffled up with strands of her auburn hair messily hiding her face. Next to her, Austria looked like total crap all over. His usual jet black, organized hair looked like a disheveled wig. From what Germany could see on Austria's badly bruised, dazed looking face, his pair of glasses was missing. In place of the spectacles, he had two large black eyes, the size of two bracelets. If they were not losing, Germany would have laughed at the expense of his cheapskate comrade. As for Prussia, he wasn't near the two. Germany swore he could hear over the screaming and cannon fire, his older brother was restrained and shouting in bloodcurdling rage. Germany slowly stood up, and reluctantly raised his hands up in surrender.]

"Hey Germany, I finished the clocks!"

Italy smirked as he stacked up the clocks into a massive pile. It reached up to 15 feet up in the air and was wide as two buses.

Germany silently nodded. These clocks would be more than enough to pay off damn France.

"Hey Germany, want to go to lunch with me?"

Germany politely refused his ally's offer.

"I am not feeling very hungry; I still have business to do. Perhaps another time we could go?"

Italy brightened up his smile and laughed.

"Alright Germany, I will see you tomorrow then!"

The tall blond waved farewell to the shorter brunet.

Germany turned to the pile of clocks in confusion.

"Wait a moment, how the hell will I move these clocks? Verdammt! Italy! COME BACK!"

* * *

Much later on, Germany stopped at a house. He knocked on the door three times. The door creaked for a moment and France opened the door.

"Bonjour Germany, I see that you have zee payments, no?"

Germany wrinkled his nose at the smell coming from the Frenchman's house. It was obvious that he had not been bathing for a while.

"I have all your … Reichsmarks." He reluctantly showed France his large briefcase of money. The Francophone opened up the case for a moment to see if all the money was within. Counting all the money, they totaled up to only a couple billion Reichsmarks.

"Pathetic, Germany. I should have expected more from you to keep on your agreement. France sneered.

France slammed the door on Germany's face. Germany's calm mind boiled over with his bottled anger.

"Verdammt Frankreich! Cocky bastard, go ahead and gloat. I vow that one day that you will make bloody cuckoo clocks for me!" Germany's teeth glinted with sinister intent.

"Then we shall see who has the last laugh."

* * *

AN: If you guys watched the anime or read the manga, I assume that you are familiar with the story where Italy helped Germany with making clocks.


	2. New Management

New Mangement

* * *

AN: Just a warning here. There are going to be blunter references to the World War 2 from now on. I do not condone the horrific actions of the Third Reich and Nazism. If you are offended by the Anti-Semitism, you can choose to discontinue reading this. PS: If I do get some facts wrong, please tell me. This chapter has been improved. Germany did not know about Hitler in the original version of this chapter. I remedied this and fixed the dialogue.

* * *

Germany wore dark green fatigues along with his pair of shiny jack boots. He had been escorted to the Fuhrer's office in a limousine. Germany waited patiently in his wooden seat. He was awaited within the Chancellor's grand office. In the office, there was a large, lacquered desk, a couple of simple chairs lined up in a row. A guard was placed near the doorway, with his rifle gripped in his hands like a spear. Behind the desk was a big blackish brown chair that was as equal if not taller in height than the blond haired nation.

On the long wooden desk where Germany sat in front was large book called "Mein Kampf".

'My Struggle, what is this book about?' Germany was puzzled over what the title meant, but he won't dare to touch it. It would be most disrespectful if he was touching things without permission. Scanning over the book, he saw the author of the book. His brows knitted together.

It was written by_ Adolf Hitler._

Germany silently thought about Hitler. He remembered Hitler as a troublesome man. He and his party, the NSDAP, or National Socialist Party were particularly violent. Their members were responsible for disrupting meetings of other political parties, often resorting to assaulting speakers other political parties in political rallies. Honestly, Germany thought of the NSDAP as scum. Hitler himself was a very ambitious man. He attempted to take the over Munich in 1923, but he failed in that mission, thankfully. Germany did not have the time and money to deal with a civil war on his hands after all.

Initially, Germany dismissed the NSDAP as nothing more than a band of cunning criminals and belligerent brutes, but he came to respect one thing about them- their persistence. Germany felt that the Nazis sympathized with him in the fact that they did want to make him a powerful nation, to restore him to his German Empire days. With the issue of Communists in his territory, Ludwig would rather have Nazis in his government than have Communists.

Suddenly, Germany's train of thought was broken when he heard two loud stomps from the brown uniformed guard standing by the doorway.

"Mein fuhrer, sieg heil!"

The guard greeted another man with a stiff armed salute facing Adolf Hitler. The man nodded, giving the guard to signal to be at ease and he greeted Germany.

"My dear country, my Fatherland. How are you?" asked Hitler.

"I am fine, Fuhrer."

"Nein. You do not need to refer to me so formally. I am your Fuhrer, but you are much closer to me. Call me Wolf." Hitler sat into his own seat.

"Do you know why I invited you here?" questioned Hitler.

Germany thought for a moment.

"You have invited me to speak about repairing our economy?"

"Yes, but not only that. Are you familiar with Aryan Race?"

"The Aryans, yes I heard of them."

Hitler began his speech. As he spoke, Germany listened very attentively.

"The Aryan people were masters of the Earth eons ago. But, they disappeared without a trace, however there were descendants of those great beings. The German people are the descendents. There are traits among our peoplethat express the lineage of the Aryans, such golden hair, eyes as blue as the oceans and beautiful white skin. You, yourself descended from that grand line!"

Germany digested that information for a moment. His boss continued his speech. Every moment he spoke, it sounded plainly bizarre.

"Do you know why you suffer so dearly? The suffering of your people and yourself correlated to what the other inferior nations have done to you in that Treaty of Versailles! These nations, these inferior beings, have enslaved the rest of the world! They all descended from the Untermenschen that Aryans used as workers and slaves. Those pathetic excuses of organisms are to be crushed under boot and burned! They are nothing to us, the Ubermenschen!"

Germany felt a bit more pride and an odd sense of righteousness. It all started to make sense through his boss' words. The other nations had always stomped on him without mercy, because they feared his lineage and were jealous of him. So, all this time, after all these unfair treaties against him, they were trying to leech all the power from him, so that both he and Prussia would be both homeless and penniless! But what was he thinking? This is beyond what he believed as logic! Yet all the signs were there. He was actually the heir to the Aryan civilization that he admired as much as the Roman Empire.

"There is hope for the Ubermenschen, Germany,"

The Fuhrer leaned in to the attentive country's face.

"There must be a cleansing on this world. All those Untermenschen must be removed from our lands, and off of this world! But the Untermenschen that you must destroy immediately is the Jews and gypsies. They have long plotted to take this planet as their own, with the Ubermenschen as their slaves! They have poisoned our people long enough! Germany, you gather the all the Untermenschen you have, and remove them by any means necessary!"

The Furhrer grabbed Germany's shoulder with a more relaxed look, which somehow gave shivers down the blond German's spine.

"Germany, you are the only hope this world has. The Aryan race must live on and rule as before, so that all Germans will arrive in a Golden Age of eternal peace."

Germany nodded, and saluted his Fuhrer. He walked out of Hitler's office. He stood upon one of the many steps of the Reichstag. Hesitation gave the nation a sense of uncertainty. Could he trust his new boss? Looking out to the streets, he remembered the discontent and hunger out in the once desolated streets. The cries of the hungry and embittered were replaced with joy and prosperity of the people currently like thanks to the Furher. With the hesitation buried in the back of his mind, Germany was driven back to his house, with a new mindset, the mindset of the master race.

Historical Fact:

From that then on, all the "inferior" people in Germany were oppressed and were put through the Holocaust, a massive genocide that was continued for some time until World War 2 ended. The majority of the people suffered in the Holocaust were the Jews, Roma, the physically/mentally disabled and homosexuals.


	3. Soviet Alliance and Camps

Soviet Alliance and Camps

* * *

AN: This chapter has been edited since the Nazis' plans of a Final Solution was not created yet, meaning that there would be no gas chambers yet.

* * *

1938

Germany reached his breaking point. After one of his diplomats in Paris was shot by a young Jew in Paris, he had it with the Jews. He was not going to allow them to cause anymore harm to his people. For once, he agreed with his government. What Hitler said about the Jews were very real. The Jewish community in his land had to be punished! For two days, Germany punished the Jews in his land. The synagogues were put to the torch, their shops were destroyed. Germany' police and SA forces dragged the undesirables out of their homes and out of the streets, to be escorted into the camps. Those who resisted were shot in the head without a second to spare. The camps were no happy places for these people; rather these places were the Bastilles of all the enemies of Hitler. Germany supervised all of this, mercilessly torturing the prisoners constantly with no shred of remorse. Why waste remorse on sub humans?

* * *

1939

* * *

He pulled out his favourite luger on a mute Untermensch who had collapsed onto the ground. The man did not shiver in fear nor cry his last tears. His weary eyes showed that he was done with his weeping and he stood in a brave, dignified matter. Germany smirked at the Jew's bravery and prepared to pull the trigger to his gun.

"Sir, do you have a moment?" The nation turned his head and saw a guard with an envelope.

Germany nonchalantly finished off the Jew and fully faced the messenger.

"Now I do soldier, what message do you have?"

"Sir, this was sent personally from Hitler." The guard handed Germany the object. Germany quickly dismissed the soldier. Rubbing his eyes, Germany felt a stroke of fatigue. He shoved his Luger back in its holster on his belt and decided to leave for home. He left the camp's grounds where the prisoners were walking aimlessly. When they saw him, they all slowly shuffled away. Many already witnessed his cruelty and did not want to receive it. The Nazi guards gave their farewells to their superior. Germany nodded without turning back to face his subordinates.

Germany briskly walked back to his house. Before Hitler came to power, Germany's home and economy was left in ruins from the Allies. He couldn't even do any repairs to his house while he was under debt from various Allied countries, not until Italy helped out. With Italy's assistance, Germany was able to restore most of the house. The areas of the house repaired were namely the exterior walls, the roof and the staircase. He had been living in this house as long as he could remember. It was a lone mansion atop a hill, surrounded by a scarce amount of trees. The house was outside of Berlin by twenty miles.

Stomping his boots on the stone steps outside, Germany casually walked inside his home, heading for the massive living room where the items of the past were kept along the walls. The various items were weaponry from their father, and the gifts given from every boss that both Prussia and Germany had. This place was also Germany's study. After opening his envelope with an old knife, he read over the letter. He raised his brows in confusion.

"He must be joking! This cannot be true!"

But Hitler was not lying to him. Hitler and the Soviet Union's Stalin were going to have a non aggression pact. This was ridiculous to him! Was Hitler actually doing this? He had been fighting that damn Russia and his cowardly family members for years! Now there is going to be an actual alliance between them, despite that their political goals were completely different?

"Hey, bruder, what's up with all the noise?" Germany turned to the doorway. His brother, Prussia was leaning in the doorway. Prussia was dressed in the new dark blue uniform, along with his knee-high jack boots that was also sent to him weeks ago.

"Prussia, what are you doing here?"

Germany's brother laughed for a moment, and walked towards Germany. He had a false sense of disbelief on his face.

"Germany, did you forget I live here now? I mean after all these-"

"Not that Prussia, why are you are you here right now? Didn't you go to a meeting with Hitler today?"

"Yeah, he kept saying make more prison camps, and the all so glorious power of the Aryan Race! Jeez, talk about a broken record! I mean Old Fritz was so much,"

Suddenly Germany connected his gloved fist with Prussia's disloyal mouth. The albino fell onto the wooden floor, knocking him flat on his back. Prussia's red eyes blazed with fury. Angrily, he swept his left leg at Germany's feet, knocking the blond off balance.

Standing up, Prussia lifted his younger brother up in the air. Although Germany was quite formidable in hand to hand combat, Prussia himself was no pushover. In fact, he had taught his younger sibling for years. They both looked into each other's eyes. It was odd that they were family, yet both their eyes were so different.

"The hell is wrong with you? Why the hell did you did you punch me?"

"You had shown disloyalty; won't you do the same to your people?"

"Bruder, I am really starting to doubt that you known me by now! I always love to criticize your bosses' flaws. Besides, these humans come and go! What is so damn special about this one that you need to hit your awesome sibling?"

"He is not like the others."

"What do you mean he's not like the other bosses you had other than being more average than a plate of lukewarm potatoes?"

Prussia laughed jokingly. It was true. Hitler was not taller or brawnier than the other past leaders that Germany had. In fact, he was very average looking. When Prussia met him, the nation made no attempt to not snicker at the expense of his size and ridiculous looking mustache. To him, Hitler looked like a joke.

"I have a feeling that he may lead us to greatness."

"You're pulling my leg right, West? You are talking about greatness again? Don't you remember the last "awesome" one?"

He pointed to one of the hats atop the mantle above the fireplace. Germany narrowed his eyes in bitterness. It was the pickelhaube. It was the famous pickelhaube that belonged to Kaiser Wilhelm II. But Germany always remembered the man as who led him to defeat back in the Great War.

"That is not the point Bruder! That was the past! Hitler promises and delivers on his word! Don't you see? The people have hope!"

"Sure, he delivers, but at what of the expense of the other Germans? Germany, you are killing a lot of your own people! I mean, what the hell man! When your boss tells you that you must slaughter your own citizens without a logical purpose, then you must know that he's crazy!"

Germany did not respond. After a moment, he left wordlessly. Before he left, He threw the letter on the table and stormed out, leaving his older brother alone. Prussia sighed.

"Jeez, West really needs to pull those bayonets out of his rear. I never know why is he so serious all the time."

Paying attention to letter, Prussia's massive curiosity spiked up.

"So what the hell is this letter for?"

Prussia skimmed over the details of the letter for a moment. His eyes widened out in surprise at the details in the letter.

"Wait, the Soviet Union is making peace with us? Now that doesn't sound so bad! I guess Germany's strength made the big vodka chugging man child made him join us! Now that is awesome!"

The mental image of Russia crying and kneeling before him made Prussia softly chuckle, until he read the part of being allied with Russia.

Goosebumps covered his pale skin.

"What the hell! There is no way I am working with that Mammoth!"

* * *

Historical Facts:

1. The SA of the Third Reich was formally known as the Sturmabteilung. These men served as the original paramilitary members of the party. They were infamous for breaking up other political rallies. Later on, the SA would be changed to the more well known organization known as the SS, or Schutzstaffel

2. During 1938, a German representative named Ernest vom Rath was shot by a Polish Jew named Herschel Feibel Grynszpan. Grynszpan was very angry by the German government deporting his family from Germany due to their Jewish faith. The family was sent back to Poland, where they originally came from, but the Polish government did not want to allow Herschel's family into the country. Out of frustration, Grynszypan went to Paris to shoot one of the German representatives out of revenge for making his family's lives so difficult

3. In reaction of Rath's death, the German government used that incident to fuel its propaganda against the Jewish community in Germany. This was a crucial moment in the timeline of the Holocaust because this is when the major deportations of Jews to concentration camps began.

4. Before World War 2, both the Soviet Union and Nazi Germany become allies by the Molotov-Ribbentrop Pact that was made in 1939. It was a non aggression agreement in which both of them would not attack each other. This was made so that Nazis would be able to conquer the Eastern European countries with a secure Soviet border. Of course, this pact would not to last due to Hitler's ambitions. The pact ended on 1941, when the Nazis invaded the Soviet Union.


	4. First Strike

First Strike

Hitler slammed his fist onto his desk. His face was boiling red with steam.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! THESE VERDAMMT UNTERMENSCHEN DARED TO DO THIS?"

Germany ran through the open doorway to Hitler's office. He was only wearing his white t-shirt and his rugged, brown slacks with his boots.

Germany quickly saluted his boss.

"Mein Fuhrer! I heard the broadcast, what is going on?"

The Nazis' supreme leader snapped. Germany hardly flinched.

"Germany, we are under attack! We must advance to Polen! They have mocked every German by insulting our Aryan pride! Since these sub humans attack with bombs so we shall do the same! Get every available soldier from the Wehrmacht and prepare to launch a counterattack! Call the Soviets! They will aid us in our time of need."

Germany nodded. He had heard the message of anti German propaganda was made around his house. The mysterious propagandists were identified as Polish soldiers. It appeared that Poland wanted to wage war; well Ludwig will give him his damn war.

* * *

A moody, quiet feminine voice answered Germany. It sounded Russian, but in a softer accent.

"ды, this is Расія's residence. Who is it?"

"Belarus, I am looking for Russia."

"Oh, you are that Germany. What do you want with Vanya?"

"Where is Russia? I have very urgent instructions for him to follow."

"What kind of instructions? Is he going to be hurt?"

"There will be no harm to your bruder. Now can you get him to answer?"

"Fine then, I will trust you for now."

Germany heard Belarus cry for Russia in a strange cheerful voice. For the next couple of seconds, he heard footsteps and heard someone take the phone.

A quiet, childish Russian voice answered.

"You called Германия?"

"Russia, mobilize your best tanks and menschen."

"Germany, what is with all the excitement? Where are we going?"

Germany smirked slowly.

"We are going to visit our common enemy."

* * *

Several hours later, at Poland's house, the girlishly flamboyant country had a conversation with Lithuania. He twisted the phone cord along his pinky unconsciously and sat relaxed on his chair. Most of the things Lithuania was speaking about to him were ignored. Although Lithuania really detested his Polish neighbor for trying to annex him, he still felt the need to warn him at least of the impending attack from Russia.

"Poland, I am serious! Russia is going to invade you!"

"Oh come on Litwa! Like don't you remember the last time I met him? He's lot bigger than me alright, but you saw who won the last time. Size is for nothing if you don't have the brains to match it."

"Poland, you do know that I helped during that war right?"

Suddenly, Poland's house was shaking uncontrollably. It felt like an earthquake. But it couldn't have been one. He listened to the familiar sound of whistling bombs falling. Poland heard explosions all around his home that it temporarily deafened him. Lithuania sounded very confused and concerned as he heard the noises.

"Poland, what is going on? Are you alright?"

Poland stood in fear as the front door to his house was blown open from a small explosion. Smoke filled up his lavish living room.

"I'm alright, but I'll have to call you back."

After placing the phone back on its receiver, Poland waited for the smoke to clear from the explosion. Soon after, he saw who the uninvited guest was.

"You, what are you doing here?"

Germany walked inside the room with his arm crossed. He was accompanied by his SS officers, who were armed with sub machine guns. They all aimed at Poland, ready to fire chains of bullets at once.

"Leave us, I will settle this alone. Continue your mission."

Now both alone, Germany drew his Luger. Poland looked back at the nation in shock.

"What's going on! Like what are your troops doing here in my house?"

Germany did not speak, firing a round at Poland's feet. The long haired blond screamed in terror and ran in cowardice, making a mad dash for the stairs.

"You will not avoid the punishment for insulting me and my people." Germany made a slow stride towards the stairs that lead up to the second floor. What could Poland do? He was clearly unprepared for an invasion, and the best the damn weakling could do was…

Germany was knocked back onto his back from a grenade explosion. Before he could recover, another grenade was shot at him. Using his battle experience, Germany quickly rolled out of harm's way. Swiftly peeking up the staircase, Germany saw Poland was busy reloading his launcher with another grenade. While Poland fumbled with the grenade, Germany threw his fragmentation grenade up to Poland, and ran away from the staircase. Poland screamed in pain as he rolled down the staircase.

Germany walked up to Poland, kicking him in the stomach.

The severely injured nation coughed out a mouthful of blood onto Germany's boots and attempted to crawl to his phone.

"You got your filthy blood all over my boots, Untermensch."

Poland, though in pain, was about to speak back.

"Well the blood helps their plain colour into something more vivid don't you think, you Kraut bastard?"

Germany gripped his gloved hand around Poland's frail neck, lifting him up in the air.

"No one insults the master race."

Poland was thrown in his chair, tipping the chair over.

Usually he would lament staining his carpet, but there was a more important matter at the moment, survival.

"Are you ready to accept defeat, Poland?"

"I will never surrender, you barbaric fiend!" Poland charged at full speed and kicked Germany in the head.

With the strong country at bay, Poland sighed in relief and phoned England.

"Yes, what is it?" A tough British voice answered.

"Oh thank god! England, you have to help me! Germany has gone totally mad! He's trying to kill me!" England raised one of his thick eyebrows in surprise.

"That does sound very odd. Are you sure he is doing this?"

"Oh please England! I am not crying wolf here! He just invaded my house and is bombing up my land with his planes! You got to save me!"

Suddenly, the phone line was cut to Poland's house.

"Poland, are you alright? Poland!" England phoned for France. Something had happened to Feliks.

Poland collapsed onto the carpet, knocked out cold from Russia's strong slap. Germany holstered his pistol and walked up to Poland's unconsciously body with Russia.

"Now that he is down, I get some of the loot, da?" Russia seemingly innocently asked. It was obvious he wanted Poland to be part of his Union.

"Ja, you will get it."

"Excellent." Russia smiled.

* * *

Historical Facts:

1. On August 31st, 1939, a small squad dressed in Polish military uniforms, took control of the Gleiwitz radio station. The "Polish" soldiers had made an Anti German message. After the message was finished, this had lit a match to the Nazi War Machine's dormant engine.] In actuality, it was done by German soldiers in order to make an excuse to invade Poland.

2. Nazi Military operations began on September 1st, 1939.

3. The Polish-Muscovite War, from 1605 to 1618. During the conflict, Poland, along with Lithuania within a Commonwealth, had fought and defeated Russia. At the aftermath of the bloody war, Poland gained more land from Russia, at the expense of bitterness of the Russians.

4. Poland was allied to England. In case the country was attacked, England would assist the country.

5. Apparently, when the Soviet Union helped out in the invasion of Poland, they were secretly agreed to be given portions of Polish land.

* * *

Translations:

German:

Polen- Poland

Belarusian:

ды- dy- Yes

Расія- Rasija- Russia

Russian:

Германия- Germaniya - Germany


	5. The Axis Powers

The Axis Powers

* * *

AN: Unlike the previous chapter, this one will be dedicated to how the Axis Powers was officially formed.

* * *

One year ago, before the invasion of Poland.

* * *

In 1938, Austria was under a dictatorship ever since he had been defeated in the Great War. Roderich felt like a prisoner in his own home. He was not allowed to meet or to talk to Germany, who has been one of his closest friends over the centuries of his existence. Once, he was a mighty empire, but now, he was reduced to a caged bird. Over the years, he spent his time playing piano daily, alone in his thoughts.

Currently, he was replaying one of his favourite pieces, Nocturne in E Flat. While he played, he failed to notice knocking on the door to his private study in his nearly empty home. Suddenly, the door was opened by one of Austria's servants, allowing a stranger to walk into Roderich's room. The man decided to tap the ebony haired Austrian on the right shoulder. Immediately after, Roderich's skilled fingers stopped in their actions. The nation did not face his uninvited guest. He didn't need to after all; the stranger was his former ally.

"Ludwig, what the hell are you doing here? Don't you know what was stated in the Treaties? You do remember what happens if you come here, correct?"

"That doesn't matter now Austria. I have requested that you will join me."

"Yes, I remember that many people have been voting for an alliance between us, but it will be in vain when we are both punished by the League." He turned around to face his former friend. Ludwig had a stern expression.

"You fear the League even now, Roderich? We won't have to deal with them. They are nothing but sniveling cowards who have long bitten off more than could deal with. Hitler has promised that the new world order created will be of Aryan blood. He has your bloodline in your land and he is a great man to follow, unlike your oppressive dictator, Hitler will lead us to glory. Trust me."

Germany held out his hand for Austria.

Austria stroked his chin and smirked. The idea of vengeance for the first war was too promising. Perhaps, it could rekindle his former marriage?

"Ludwig, consider me as an ally. Your leader is a fellow Austrian and he seems like a noble man of might, which I respect."

* * *

In 1939, it was a cold autumn night. Tensions were at all time high around the world. Several national conflicts were taking place, including the Second Sino- Japanese War. The Great Depression had taken its toll, leaving many people impoverished and bitter. Underlying these problems, Hitler's Nazi regime was deeply rooted in the Germanic countries' minds. Propaganda posters were plastered on walls through the city of Berlin, all showing the superiority of the Aryan Race and the inferiority of the weak links in Germany. Mighty stone eagles decorated public buildings and several shops were left empty, destroyed.

Those buildings that were left forever unattended and ruined belonged to the small Jewish community. The Jewish community was blamed for Germany's defeat in the Great War, which made them scapegoats for the non Jewish Germans to blame and despise. Many of the former owners were dragged out, sent to the mysterious camps where they never return back to their homes. Worst for the survivors is that they are ridiculed in public and humiliated by the very people that they lived among. For the Jewish person, it was living hell. For Ludwig, his lost power was returning to its former glory since the World War. Hitler reunited his people and prosperity approached at every step. The scum that drained his people and poisoned his land were cleansed and Poland was defeated one month earlier by his hands. Russia was able to take some of the area of accursed Jew's lands away from him through changes in their pact. But it didn't matter in the long run. Germany was dealing with another matter, another alliance.

At Germany's ancestral mansion, there were four countries sitting in the large dining room. In the room, there was a long rectangular stone table and twenty chairs lining around it. The place was lit up with a recently bought chandelier that was loosely bolted onto the ceiling.

The four nations in the room were Germany, Prussia, Veneziano and Romano. According to Prussia, the two Italian countries had been separated from each other right when the Roman Empire had fallen, courtesy of the final blow dealt by their own father. So far, only Veneziano and Germany were discussing over matters. As for their older siblings, they were quite distant to the conference.

"So Feliciano, I heard that you had made some major military victories in Africa,"

North Italy smiled with joyful pride and laughed. He was always very optimistic over his achievements, even if they were small. "Germany, it had been some time since me and my fratello been mobilizing any troops together! That small Ethiopia was so easy to beat with our tanks! In the past, we lost a war against them while his people used nothing but spears, and now they are pushovers! Now I can understand how grandpa Roma felt! It feels so good to be a winner!"

Italy turned to with Romano and winked. The older brother rolled his eyes with an annoyed expression. It was obvious that he really did not like to be here and to deal with Venaziano's pride.

"I see Feliciano," Ludwig chuckled at his Italian companion.

"If you do like having power, why won't join me in an alliance?"

"You have supported me through my hardship in paying back to the other nations," The short brunet smiled widely. In his mind, it felt a dream come true. His friendship with Ludwig was one-sided, but now that the feeling is also mutual in his friend, he felt such joy. The German continued talking. "I feel that you are a very worthy ally. So what do you say to my request?"

Venaziano's eyes brightened with joy and his smile grew wider as he responded with such strong faith.

"Yes, Ludwig, I want to join you!" Romano looked at Feli's pathetic action, and sighed in frustration. Looked like Il Duce was correct in how the meeting would turn out. The older Italian could not be pissed at his naïve sibling; after all, they were sent here just to join the Potato Bastard to get a grab of glory and land.

Germany slowly smiled. 'Excellent, my plan is progressing very well. It is a good time to make him sign the declaration.'

Venaziano was given a declaration paper where he would be allied with the Third Reich. He quickly signed it without a second thought. He handed the pen to Romano. Reluctantly taking the pen from Feliciano, South Italy scribbled his signature on the paper.

* * *

"Hey Germany, why did we sail to this island for? Are we going on vacation?"

"We are going to form another alliance."

"Who are forming it with?"

Ludwig sighed in annoyance. Ever since the day he was allied with him, he was just so frustrating to work with due to his forgetful nature.

Romano the other hand, was very suspicious of him, and openly disliked him. Not the best allies to trust on during this war. Venaziano in fighting battles was prideful, but foolish. As for Romano, he commanded his armies on impulsive actions.

"Verdammt it Venaziano, didn't you get the telegram that we would be making an alliance with Japan?" Italy remained silent and Germany turned his attention to the port. The Land of the Rising Sun was certainly beautiful. It was a sunny day as they were led by imperial servants through the city of Tokyo to meet the mysterious Japan. That Asian nation, Ludwig vaguely remembered, was an enigma. The Japanese man had fought in the Great War, but other than that, he was complete mystery. While Germany was puzzling over Japan's history, Italy was deeply entranced by something else. There were only two things passed down from his great grandfather to Feliciano. He had the love for the arts and was a skirt chaser.

There were so many beautiful women all around him! Now, the Italian was not like a somewhat naughty playboy like Big Brother Francis, but he felt so interested in having affairs with mistresses. Being a nation meant respect and admiration from humans, which meant that Italy could to have free love, well not as weird as France of course!

Suddenly, Italy snapped out of his fantasy, finding that they had arrived at a large castle.

According to the guides, this castle was the Tokyo Imperial Palace.

Ludwig and Feliciano were led into a small room where they would meet Japan.

Although the customs were strange, such as kneeling on mats instead of sitting on chairs, the two nations were given good hospitality.

Finally Japan arrived into the chamber. He was a expressionless, short man with short, black hair. He was dressed in a white military uniform and held a sheathed katana in his right hand.

Germany and Italy greeted their host.

"Guten Tag."

"Ciao!" At that very moment, Italy stood up from his stiff position on his mat and shook hands with the Japanese man. Japan expressed confusion at the action. When the Italian released his left hand, Japan greeted the two nations through a bow.

"Konichiwa, I am glad to meet you." He rested his sword onto the floor, and kneeled on his mat against the short table. For one minute, there was a awkward silence with the trio.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves?" Italy cheerfully suggested.

"I am Italy Veneziano, but you call me Feliciano or just Italy." Germany's introduction followed after. After a moment, Japan spoke.

"Since we are disclosing such information, I am named Honda Kiku. When you sent me the telegram, I was still in the Mainland."

"Do you know why we came to your land?"

Germany asked.

"Of course Doitsu-san, you have come for an alliance," Japan's lips formed a small grin.

"My emperor had wanted to form friendships with other nations, and he feels that your fledging clan is good for all of his empire."

"Then you will sign the Tripartite Pact?" Germany brought an envelope, containing the form.

"I will sign, only with the conditions of the emperor in the agreement met."

"That can be arranged, Mr. Honda."

* * *

In November, Ludwig and Roderich arrived in Budapest by train. The area was radically different than in the past. The place was very desolate, there were groups of starving people all about, many parts of the land were controlled by different countries.

"Mein Gott!" Germany's snapped at what he saw. Austria remained silent, unable to even speak even a word about the living conditions that the Hungarians suffered. This place was an economic hellhole! Germany had suffered much pain and near poverty when he was taxed by France, but this was beyond horrible. There were many abandoned buildings, and many of the citizens were reduced to scavenge for survival. The two countries searched for Elizabeta Hedervary, also known as Hungary herself. It wasn't too difficult, and they found her house.

Germany allowed the Austrian to go alone into the house, knowing that he had to be reunited with his former wife. The man found Hungary lying on her bed, exhausted. She looked very sickly, her once beautiful, shiny auburn hair was now mostly covered in dust and dirt, and she looked frail from malnutrition.

"Elizabeta, mein Liebling, can you hear me?" Hungary opened her brown eyes, and glared at her visitor. It had been years since they ever looked at each other.

"Roderich, what are you doing at my home?" Although Hungary looked very weak, her voice was still strong as ever. Austria sat beside her and grasped the woman's hands together. Her hands were freezing. Quickly, he took off his thick jacket, and covered her body. Elizabeta felt so much warmer.

"Hungary, there is another global conflict raging right now, and I want you to join the reformed Axis Powers. Your people will never starve again if you work with us."

"So you want me to fight again beside you again?" Hungary asked. Austria nodded with sincerity. Hungary was left to think what the choice was for her.

"I have only one request, Roderich," The Austrian leaned closer to his former lover in anticipation of what she decided. She smiled as she hugged him.

"Hadd hallom zenét újra."

* * *

Historical Notes:

1. Austria was under the Schuschnigg dictatorship since pre World War 2.

2. However, through popular vote of the Austrian people, Schuschanigg was deposed of in 1938, and was held in a prison camp, while a puppet regime took control, a pattern that would be common for invaded countries under Axis control.

3. The "League" was a reference to the League of Nations, the predecessor organization of the United Nations today.

4. In 1939, Fascist Italy would join Germany as an ally.

5. "Il Duce" was the nickname for the leader of Italy at the time, Benito Mussolini.

6. September 1940, Japan would ally with the Third Reich by signing the Tripartite Pact, creating the Axis Powers.

7. In the following November, Hungary would join the Axis Powers, due to economic problems and pressure from Germany.

* * *

Translations:

Hungarian:

Hadd hallom zenét újra- Let me hear your music again.

German:

Liebling- Darling

Mein Gott- My God


	6. The Allied Powers

The Allied Powers

* * *

AN: This chapter will introduce a few of the main countries of the Allied forces during World War 2. There will some nations missing, but they will be part of the Allies in the future of this story. The first section will continue directly from the chapter before the last, First Strike.

* * *

"Poland, are you alright? Poland!" England shouted into his phone.

But the line was dead. Feliks' cries for help had ended just the Brit was talking.

It could not be a joke. Poland had agreed to only call him for emergencies after the World War ended. There was a slim possibility that Poland was playing a joke on him, but was unlikely. How could it be that the cross-dresser was fooling around with him? It looked like he had to trust his gut feeling that Poland had been just invaded. England slammed the phone back in its place, and dialed for Francis' house. A lively French accented voice answered him.

"Qui est-ce?"

"France, something happened to Poland!"

"What happened?"

"I have a feeling that Feliks has been invaded."

"Are you sure? Do you know who did it?" France's casual tone turned more serious. If Poland had been invaded, this meant that some plot was being enacted.

England summed up his thoughts in a quick sentence.

"Germany has invaded him."

France spluttered with confusion.

"What? It's Allemagne? But that's tres impossible! Last time I checked, he was barely scrapping zee bottom of zee barrel to survive! How did he get all the manpower and weaponry?

"I am not sure France, but I suggest you prepare yourself. My leader will meet yours later for a discussion."

"Alright then, I will make sure my home is safe, au revoir for now, Arthur."

"Goodbye Francis,"

* * *

In September 5th 1939, England arrived in Washington, USA. The place looked in better shape than France during the Great Depression. Perhaps all that beer smuggling from Canada helped Alfred's economy to return faster. After arriving by military plane, the British nation took a cab to Alfred's house. When England arrived, he rang the doorbell several times. There was no answer. "What in blimey is that cur up to?"

Mildly annoyed, England found an open window. A small smirk formed on England's mouth, as cracked his knuckles and stretched for a moment.

"I haven't done this kind of work in over 5 years. Let's see if I still have the flexibility in me," Steadily enough, England scaled up the worn down wall of the house. Perhaps he should advise his former colony to spend more money on house repair than on beers. With a bit of effort, he squeezed through the small gap of the window. Through the entrance, England landed into a small room.

The first thing that the country noticed was a rancid smell. To put lightly, England felt like his stomach turning inside out from the odor. He started to breathe slowly, so that he wouldn't liberate his stomach's contents on the wooden floor.

"Smells like rotten laundry and mold," England gasped out.

England went outside of the room to see where America was. It was quite a challenge for the British man to navigate through the house. The place was like a maze.

"Alfred! Alfred! Where are you! We need to talk immediately!" He searched around the house until he found America on the roof. He was taking a nap in a lawn chair and had an empty glass of lemonade with a straw next to him. It was odd how Alfred was as relaxed as he slept despite being under the Depression. Arthur walked up to the chair and jabbed him.

"Damn it, why can't I sleep in peace?"

America groggily woke up. Perhaps the alcohol was not the best option to drink at night, but it kept him in a reasonable better mood. He rubbed his eyes and saw who woke him up. His sleepy expression turned sour with distaste. Why him of all people?

"What the hell are you doing here?" America said flatly with anger in his voice.

"America, there is another World War brewing currently in Europe. I want you to assist us to putting Germany back in his place."

"You are doing this again? Hell no! Your trick may have worked if I was still part of your frigging, 'happy' family, but no way. Roosevelt told me to stay out of it."

England glared at America with an irritated look.

"America, are you joking me?" England responded angrily,

"What happened to the young cheerful child who wanted to be a hero?"

Alfred stood up and faced his former benefactor.

"That child grew up and grew tired of your bullshit. You got a problem with my decision again? I was left near poverty after I was dragged in 'your' war. Do you think I want to repeat that mistake again?" America shouted.

"Stop bullshitting me you git,"

England snapped back with frustration in his words.

"You dragged yourself in when that German submarine had sunk a ship with a couple of your people."

America snapped into pure rage and grabbed England from the shirt with both hands and lifted him off the roof a few inches. America was always aggressive in terms of his strength. He leaned his head closer to Arthur.

"You think that's the reason? That asshole thought he could try to persuade Mexico to betray me! I will not allow this bullcrap to happen at my doorstep! I had joined the war just to show him what happens when you fuck with me."

Alfred dropped England back on his feet.

England sighed.

"America, you know that you have to act soon with the Allies. You and I know very well how power hungry their leaders are in last war. Imagine how vengeful they are right now."

America turned away from his step brother. Arthur stepped a bit closer to the younger nation.

"Sooner or later, the Axis Powers will come for you next when the rest of us fall. Please Alfred, as a fellow nation and your brother." England ended.

The bespectacled blond man thought for a moment. He glared back at the Brit and coldly responded.

"I'll take my chances, Artie. Now get out,"

The furious nation sat back on his lawn chair.

"I am not taking any part of your war."

England left the house, with bitter emotions. America was independent, so he couldn't force him. It would be a waste of his time and energy. After all, Alfred will learn it the hard way.

* * *

September 10th, 1939.

"Who are you?" A young polar bear asked. The owner of the animal, a blond bespectacled man sighed. He looked much like America, but had a quiet demeanor to his voice.

"My name's Canada," He said out of mild frustration. How could this darn animal forget him time and time again?

"And I still don't get why you can't remember my name. After all, I gave you yours," He rubbed the cub's head playfully. The bear's head was soft and puffy.

"Then what is it Mister?"

Canada thought for a moment, but was confused. He named the polar bear after what Japan suggested during the Great War, but forgot it. Was he named Kuramui, Kumakuri, or Kumabiki? He didn't know truly, since he met Kiku only once and that man never liked to repeat himself.

Suddenly, he heard knocking on his door. Matthew sighed and went to see who was at his doorstep. It had been a while since he had been having guests at the house. Ever since the Depression, things had been simply dull and unlucky. He was surviving on scarce food, and he gave a good portion to his forgetful polar bear. How he wished to live off the land. But many of the teachings taught by the tribes to him were gone. Many of the tribes had been wiped out by Smallpox and war. Sure, it was cool to be cared by two different nations who treated him like family, but it wasn't the same as having a whole people who respected his personal space and resources.

Matthew opened his door with a creak. His eyes widened out. At his doorstep, there was a single man, who was dressed in a worn out jacket with a distinct hat and had brownish eyes.

"Shalom, Mr. Williams may I speak to you?"

"What are you doing at my house?" Canada flatly said. In his voice, it was clear that he was not pleased by the presence of the visitor. It was a Jew. What could the man want? The Canadian had no use for bankers in this kind of time!

"Please, sir, all I need is your help."

"What do you want?"

The Jewish man handed the blond a paper. Matthew read it slowly, and glared back at the man who held his hat in his skinny fingers.

"Are you kidding me? You want me to accept Jewish refugees? I already have my own problems here!" Anger rose slightly in Canada's voice.

"I am dearly sorry, but my people need a sanctuary from the evils from Germany. All I ask, Canada, is that you give mercy to the refugees, and give some of them homes." The Jewish man pleaded.

"Why don't you ask America? I am sure he'll help you all." Matthew suggested.

"He was unable to accept anymore refugees. Please sir; you are the only hope that the remaining people have here,"

Matthew thought for a moment. Personally, he had his prejudices against the Jewish people. Being raised by France and England, he was raised on the teachings of Jesus. The Jewish people did not regard that Jesus is their Saviour. They thought he was weak and uncharismatic. But that was the complete difference for the Catholic and the Protestant churches! They saw that Jesus had humbled himself in order to make the ultimate sacrifice against sin, with his own life. How could the chosen people of God disregard Him? This infuriated Canada as well. Besides, how bad could the evils of Germany be?

He's under the yoke of the League of Nations! It could not be possibly that terrible! After all, there were rumours from the Canadian troops that there were so many atrocities committed in the Great War, but they were ridiculous! This new rumour of the evil things that the Jewish suffered was most likely a drunken man's tale! Despite his inner feelings however, Canada knew what had to be done. Even if he disliked the Jewish religion in general, he had to be merciful at least.

"Alright, I will grant some of your refugees a home, but that is all I can do. Is that understood?"

"Thank you, Canada. You have gained my gratitude and of the people, may Jehovah bless you."

The Jewish man gave a curt bow and left Canada's doorstep to return the nearest port, where the immigrants awaited.

Canada sighed and closed the door. Suddenly, he heard someone knock on the door again.

The Canadian groaned in annoyance. What now? He opened the door with a forceful pull.

* * *

His highly irritated stare relaxed when he met England at the door.

"Hello Matthew. It has been a while, hasn't it?" England greeted.

"Welcome Arthur! I didn't expect to you come today, come in England." Matthew cheerfully spoke The Brit entered the cabin's doorway. Unlike most other nations, Matthew lived in a rather humble home. He lived in an old fashioned cabin that has hints of French and British architecture. England rested on an armrest chair, while Canada sat on a simple wooden chair.

"There is a new war brewing in Europe involving my attention currently, and I require you help to assist my empire."

"England, there is another war already? What is going on over there?"

"Apparently Germany's new leader, Adolf Hitler, has decided to wage war on many of the nations in Europe. Several of the European nations have joined the Germans in their conquest. The Axis Nations have already defeated Poland and a couple other nations. We need your forces to assist mine and the rest of the free countries' to crush the Axis in a tight grip before it spreads like a plague. Since you are independent now, you can make the choice to fight or to be neutral."

England allowed Canada to absorb all the information that he was told. To be honest, it looked like he was quite conflicted.

"Count me in, England," Canada spoke confidently.

England smiled.

"And this time, I'm going to show them how many more Vimy Ridges I pull from under their noses. They should have learned from their last mistakes."

"Excellent, Matthew, you are always a good brother." England shook Canada's hand in a tight grip. Canada did the same.

* * *

Historical Facts:

1. The Depression at the time after World War 2 caused a massive crisis when the American government banned alcohol. Many of the very desperate people went to buy alcohol outside of the country to secretly sell. A good portion of the alcohol came from Canada.

2. The SS Lusitania was a boat sunk by German U Boats in the World War. What was important about the ship was that there were Americans on board the vessel when it sunk. The US had stated that they were neutral when the war began. Due to that incident, hostility was created between the US and Germany. The last straw was when the British intercepted a secret telegram called the Zimmermann telegram sent from Germany. The message was supposed to be sent to Mexico. In the message, the Germans wanted the Mexicans to join the Central Powers. They promised to help Mexico invade the US, which enraged the American public. This led to the USA joining the war alongside the Allies.

3. The USA would be severely troubled when Japan expanded in the Pacific.

4. During the Holocaust and before, many of the German Jewish people fled to other nations for havens. Canada did not accept many refugees like the US.

5. When word of the Holocaust reached other nations, the Holocaust was disbelieved.

6. Canada was a dominion, a step up from a colony. Being in a dominion means that you have more voice in what is decided. Dominions had a span of time before they would declare war on the enemies of their allies.

7. Canada joined willingly into World War 2.

8. The Battle of Vimy Ridge is an important victory that was won by Canadian soldiers, which changed the course of World War 1.

* * *

Translations:

French:

Qui est-ce – Who is it?


	7. Crushed

Crushed

* * *

AN: This chapter will focus on the Battle of France.

* * *

June, 1940.

France stood atop the Eiffel Tower, with his nerves as strained as his troops' morale. The Nazis had gone through the Ardennes Forest, avoiding his main defenses. In the course of a few months, so many countries went down. First Feliks was captured, the next were Denmark, Czechoslovakia, Norway, Luxembourg, Belgium, and finally Holland himself. Francis nervously looked at his allies. There were some high ranking officers from Poland, Belgium, Luxembourg and Czechoslovakia, lucky to be stationed at his home at the time the nations were paid unwelcome visits.

Germany's power reminded Francis of Vikings. The Germans fought as savagely as those barbaric bastards who nearly took his Paris in the middle ages. Apparently, whereas the Vikings had failed in their attempt to sack his city, Ludwig would actually succeed in his endeavor. There was only fellow nation with him, his old rival. England walked up to him, placing his hand on his shoulder. France gave a small sorrowful grin.

"It looks like zhat we are going to part, mon ami. It is best for you to retourne to your maison at the rate how Germany is moving."

"No, France," England gripped his old friend's shoulder tightly.

"We will fight together, because you will only fall to me and nobody else."

"Oh Angleterre, is zhat some highly repressed sexual undertones I am sensing?" France joked one last time. England laughed in deadpan tone and glared at his fellow nation.

"You wish, you perverted cheese-eater." England snapped back.

"Oh yes I do, you snooty, supreme chef of ill cookery."

England's short temper flared out.

"My food is not disgusting!"

Francis jabbed England in the ribs lightly.

"That's not what zee flies say!"

"You are despicable, you know that Francis?"

France and England gave each other a strong, brotherly hug and began their descent down the landmark. Their troops and allies were waiting for them at the bottom, armed to the teeth, but were uncertain of the last stand.

* * *

The armies of England and France mobilized, in an attempt to fight off the German vanguard. Panzer tanks blockaded the outskirts of Paris. Germany rode inside one of the front vehicles. It was quite cramped inside, especially for his height. Suddenly, the hatch to his tank opened up!

Germany shielded his blue eyes from the summer's light entering the tank, but he was about to make out the intruder. A saboteur was standing atop the tank, ready about to toss in a grenade. Before the explosive was thrown in, Germany whipped out his knife from his belt, and leaped up from his sitting position. He slit the man's throat in one quick motion. The corpse fell off the tank, taking the grenade with him. Germany watched as the bomb exploded harmlessly away from his personal Panzer. After a loud combustion of heat, the bomb painted the sidewalk with bloodied pieces of the body. Cleaning his stained knife with his handkerchief, Germany saw a large group of French soldiers blockading the street in front of the tank.

Pulling the trigger, the panzer driver fired a compact missile, scattering several of the Frenchmen in bloodied pieces. Blood sprayed onto the ground and decorated the surviving enemy troops in messy display. As the French soldiers ran off in fear, Germany's Panzer roared its engine once more, and drove through the bloody debris in front of the street. He listened in one his radio to monitor his other tanks. Germany heard the series of short responses from his operators that came back and forth from the device. So far, the other tanks were making progress in breaching the weak defenses. France would soon enough be at his boots, and retribution would be paid in full.

* * *

A group of French scouts ran towards France and England. The two were sitting at a table in the city square, where much of the ground troops were awaiting any Nazi movement.

The scouts were all exhausted, but one was able to speak.

"Zee Germans are coming!"

"Alright Rosbief, the moment of truth as come! Let us show Allemagne what we can do!" France tapped his Darne gun. It was a large machine gun that used heavy belts of ammunition. Along the barrel of the gun, there was a painted red rose on the surface of the barrel.

"Right with you frog," England unsheathed his rune marked sword, the same weapon that he used in the Medieval ages. The blade of the sword had been recently smelted, and glowed bright gray in the sunlight. The runes on the sword were Druidic in nature, and only the Brit knew what the symbols meant.

"Oh come on! Do you still believe in zee magie?"

"Of course I do Francis," England delicately touched the runes on his sword. Francis never understood why England all so "loved" magic. To him, Arthur was a hypocrite. If he all so loved magic, why did kill witches? And along the fact that England was a Protestant, made had even more strange. Hell, Francis had an inkling that England was into black magic.

"And I'll be the one making this blade disappear through the Germanic bastard's heart and reappear straight through his back."

England smirked as he sheathed his sword.

"But I have a secondary weapon just in case,"

Before France could make a joke about him wielding a broomstick, it turned out to be a simple handgun, disappointing the Frenchman.

Suddenly, the Panzers appeared through two of the streets to the Eiffel Tower. Before the tanks fired upon them, the two nations chucked grenades at in two different streets. The bombs exploded, taking out the tanks, demobilizing them.

More tanks appeared through different streets, and the British and the French troops threw their explosives that the vehicles.

When the Panzers were crippled by the bombs, the heavily damaged tanks jammed the streets, preventing any more from approaching. Suddenly, everyone started to hear engines in the air. The German planes were descending! England ran for cover as the planes fired into the group of soldiers. Francis quickly dashed into a coffee shop just the enemy bullets ripped through a good number of the soldiers.

As the enemy aircraft flew up in the air to strike the survivors once more, they were ambushed by French planes. The dogfight up in the sky raged, both German and French aircraft were gunned down and crashed onto the ground below. Francis felt palpitations in his heart, and his breathing was hoarser. He had to hold on. If the French air force could just rout the Germans, perhaps maybe, they could keep Ludwig from…

* * *

Both England and France heard a whistling sound. It was a French plane! When the plane made impact, they shielded their ears from the screeching explosion. When they looked from their cover, oddly enough, the body of the plane was still moving! It skidded into one of the tank blocked streets. The plane was on fire, the flames were fed by its leaking oil. Out of the inferno, Germany walked down the makeshift ramp, with his boots tapping as he walked down into the square.

"Men, lui tirer dessus!" [Shoot him!]

Francis and England opened fire with their weaponry and their tired soldiers followed after. However, the German infantry appeared, distracting the Allied humans from intervening. Francis sprayed a large amount at the German, but all of the ammunition missed their target. Judging from how chaotic how France fired, it was obvious that he had no experience with his weapon, but Germany on the other hand, was very experienced with his own gun.

Germany took his trusty Luger out of its holster. Aiming carefully, he fired five shots at Francis. 3 shots were able to hit the Frenchman's upper body. The long haired blond cried out in agony.

"OH MERDE! Angleterre, au secours!"

France rolled onto the ground and seized his chest in pain. He felt his blood flowed from his wounds and drench onto his colourful clothes.

England stopped firing his pistol as he heard his ally's cry.

"NO, FRANCIS!"

Arthur quickly commanded five British privates who were reloading.

"You five, cover me!" The five nodded as England ran over to France.

England ran quickly to France. Although he was a couple of feet away across the square, it felt like time slowed down. Several Nazi soldiers aimed their guns at England, but several were instantly hit with British rifle fire. England fired five rounds at the other Germans to fend them off. After firing his last bullet, the country threw his empty handgun at the enemy soldier that tried to stab him with a bayonet, and finished out the man with his sword.

Finally, England made it to France's side. The man was bleeding heavily and his breathing was heavy. Arthur attempted to lift Francis off the ground. Although he was heavy, England could manage to lift him up. After all, he took care of America for 174 years.

"Where do you think you are going, England? There will be no cowardice from the 'mighty' British Empire." England gritted his teeth in anger when Germany mocked his power.

"I will show you of my might, you bloody Nazi! I am England, the greatest naval imperial country on this world! And I will be damned if I am insulted by an upstart arse like you!" England pointed his sword straight at Germany. The German took out his knife from his belt, challenging the Brit to a duel. At an instant, both nations charged. England had the range advantage, fending off Germany with his sword with each swing and slice. But when they clashed blades, Germany had the raw power and momentum to push back England's sword. It looked like a draw until Arthur disarmed Ludwig by a heavy overhead swing.

* * *

Clang!

Germany's knife fell onto the ground and England kicked the weapon over and raised his sword, ready to finish off Germany. Suddenly, a bullet pierced his shoulder, forcing him to drop the heavy weapon. England turned around to see who shot him. It was North Italy wielding a smoking Beretta Modello.

"What the... what are you doing here?" England shouted in confusion.

"I am Germany's friend, and I will not let you harm him!" Italy aimed again at Arthur.

Squads of Italian soldiers joined with the German forces on attack in the city square.

"Shit," England dodged another bullet and tackled Feliciano. He began beating the living snot out of the Italian man. Although North Italy was experienced with firearms, he was nearly helpless as he futilely blocked England's fists. Unlike Romano, Italy was barely trained in hand to hand combat when he grew up as a servant to Austria.

As more of the blows impacted against his arms, Italy started to feel ashamed. He was like a turtle hiding in its shell! Would Roma let himself be beaten? Just as England threw another punch to Italy's head, Italy wrenched the Brit in the gut with one of his fist. The fist fight became more even as both nations were quite determined. England halted when he heard a click nearby and the end of a gun at the back of his head. "Your time is up, England. Raise your hands up." Germany coldly spoke. England complied reluctantly.

Italy had his pistol pointed in front of him as well.

"It is a shame that you die at meine hände like this. I had expected more from the British Empire," Germany smoothly said.

"But you should not be disheartened. At least you will have the great honour of being obliterated in the name of Hitler and Third Reich. Auf Wiedersehen, England."

England started to think his last thoughts. Was there an afterlife? Was this the end of the free world? He closed his eyes, waiting for the bullet to pierce his head. He heard the gun fire, but how he was still alive? England opened his eyes and turned around to see an astonishing sight. France was holding Germany back in headlock.

"Angleterre, go! I will hold him off! Get out of here, vite!" Despite Germany trying to pull Francis' arms off of him, France gripped tighter with his arms for his dear life. Ludwig began to choke. Before England could help France, Italy intervened.

"I don't think so Inghilterra! You still have some business to finish with me!" The Italian tackled the British man.

"Oh please, you are pathetic! The next battle I win against you, you will be crying on your knees to join the Allies! You are nothing but a weakling."

"Shut it! You dare insult the grandson of Roma!" Italy kicked at his opponent, but missed by a long shot.

"I still don't understand how you even related to Rome. You are a sniveling coward and your brother is the same. I almost feel sorry for Rome!"

"Non mi rompere i coglioni!" Italy screamed out. He swung his fist at England's face, but the British man caught it with his right hand effortless. Arthur smirked as he twisted Italy's arm behind the Italian's back. As England twisted the arm more, Italy growled in pain. France's grip was weakening. He couldn't hold Germany back forever. His chest seared in pain and he was losing more and more of his blood, which was forming a small puddle on the ground.

"Angleterre, allez!" After he had shouted one last time, Germany broke loose from France's hold. Francis collapsed onto the ground. He started to succumb from his wounds.

The German and Italian troops began to rout the remainder of the British and French troops.

It was hopeless. England had fought against uneven numbers before throughout history, but it was all for nothing if he had no troops to command.

England quickly shoved roughly Italy on to the ground aside and he retrieved his sword from the ground. He ran for a British jeep that he commandeered and fled. There was no way they could win this battle.

* * *

Germany lifted France off the ground by his neck. A malicious grin grew on Ludwig's face. After blitzkrieg after blitzkrieg, he finally had France at his mercy. It was a matter of time before England would suffer for oppressing him. Without him, there would be no longer any other true opposition from the rest of the world. It would be the Golden Aryan Age for him and Gilbert to celebrate. France was thrown to the ground unceremoniously.

Ludwig stabbed him eight times and slashed him five times across the face. With each deeper wound, France felt more pain in his heart. Germany raised his knife and prepared to drive it through the Frenchman's chest. France weakly pleaded for his life. It was cowardly, but it was the only chance he would have to survive.

"S'il vous plaît, pas plus, je me rends."

Germany grinned sinisterly.

"Frankreich, I do remember that you owe me much of my Reichmarks,"

Germany's grip tightened around the Frenchman's collar.

"Now, where is mein money, you French bastard?"

* * *

Historical Facts:

1. The German forces had fought their way through the Low Countries by going through the Ardennes.

2. The Maginot Line, named after the French Minister of War, was a line highly fortified defenses to keep Germany at bay. However, the Germans bypassed it by the Ardennes. The Maginot Line was eventually overrun by German troops.

3. Italy declared war on the Allies on June 1940.

4. Italy would join the Allies in 1945.

* * *

Translations:

German:

Auf Wiedersehen - Goodbye

Hande – hands

Italian:

Non mi rompere i coglioni – Don't fuck with me

French:

retourne- return

maison- house

merde-shit

au secours-help

allez-go

S'il vous plaît, pas plus, je me rends-Please, no more, I surrender.


	8. British Air

British Air

* * *

1940

* * *

"Arthur, are you ready to go?"

England stared at Canada. He was dressed in a green pilot's uniform with a pair of goggles snug on his helmet and had a clear oxygen mask hanging from his neck like a scarf. The Brit nodded in response. It was amazing how Matthew was still alert after all these tiresome weeks. Both their forces, including several volunteer pilots, had been keeping the Germans at bay for weeks. In that span of time, he had suffered air sickness and exhaustion. He was quite an experienced pilot, it was a necessary to be skilled in all kinds of combat, but his normally alertness was weakening. Not even the strongest tea bought from China could keep England from slowly dazing off once in a while. He had to settle with coffee to wake up, which he detested with a passion.

Caffeine was simply disgusting! But it was only thing that could keep him ready for the constant attacks. Germany had been sending waves of fighter planes and bombers nearly every day. Since France had been captured, England prepared for the incoming invasion. Many of his citizens armed themselves with anything they could get their hands on. The beaches were closed off and guarded. Bomb shelters were built for all the citizens to wait out on the impending invasion.

Ludwig could not reach him by land, as Arthur was surrounded by water. That bastard would have to come by air, or water. Learning from the pattern of the previous attacks that the Axis mounted, England prepared his Royal Air Force to fight. Since Germany needed his blitzkrieg in order to defeat him, then England would force him to make a snail's skirmish.

* * *

On one fateful day, the bombers had headed straight for London itself.

Being at a faraway airfield with no troops to defend his vital region, England had to survive the attack. England rubbed his sore head. When the Germans bombed the capital city, surges after surges of pain ripped through his brain. He could hear and feel the burning of buildings raging as the bombs dropped. The faint smell of rum and spices circulated around the St Katherine Docks. England remembered vaguely choking on a piece of scone when the docks were hit.

The attacks continued for 76 days and nights, where the rest of his body was in pain after London was struck. Canada tended to him, trying his best to dress England's wounds. It was difficult, as numerous bombs descended onto more British cities.

When the bombers finally retreated, England let out a heavy sigh of relief. The combined air force of the Allies could recuperate with fresh pilots along with repairs could be made to the air bases and planes. Summer was ending very soon, which meant that the Axis forces had to make a final push, before weather conditions would turn against them.

* * *

England nodded his head.

"I am fine, Matthew." replied Arthur. The Empire rubbed his sore head, remembering the recent Blitz.

"You should really rest, England. You can trust the pilots to do the fighting here."

"I can muster my strength here, Matthew. I do not you to tell me to go lounging. I will rest when I _have_ to." said England.

"Alright, I'll meet you in skies in a one moment," The Canadian went into the empty cockpit of a Hawker Hurricane, a brown fighter plane.

Dressed in his pilot gear, England went inside his plane, a Supermarine Spitfire. He had tested this plane before. It was a highly mobile compared to the Axis planes. Even if they were outnumbered, the British troops would teach the German scum not to underestimate his air force. Although England spent a good portion of centuries of his existence perfecting his naval combat, he also worked with planes in recent years. Getting used to moving at fast speeds up in the air was harder than getting used to the motion of the ocean. England sat in the cockpit of the plane and closed the hatch to the top. He activated the plane, and heard the engine roar to life. The propeller spun very slowly, but soon it rotated at full speed. He began to move the aircraft through the hangar. Slowly, England accelerated his plane. It was moving faster and faster. A trail of dust followed after. An adrenaline rush surged through his bloodstream as the plane began to take off. Although he would survive botching the take off, it would waste precious time to move to the battlefield.

Sweat dripped down his head. 'Just a bit more speed,' He constantly thought. The suspense built up in his mind, threatening to tear down his strong nerves. Finally, the plane went into the air. After he put the landing gear away, England sighed in relief as he began to follow Matthew's plane.

* * *

Within a few moments, England was forced into a massive dogfight. Friendly planes were flying into the horde of the German fighters and bombers. The German fighters were closely escorting the bombers very closely. The Allied aircraft simply needed to gun down the flanks of the bombers and fighters. Every minute, a plane on either side would be shot down. Arthur began firing his machine gun by holding down a button on the steering wheel upon the tightly packed group of enemy bombers and fighters. Ammo was limited in the machine guns, so each bullet could not be squandered. A wave of gunfire zipped onto right flank. "Bloody hell," England muttered out. He had to maneuver quickly. He performed a dive to avoid any damage. Unfortunately, the body of his plane was riddled with bullets, but it was still functional. Before he could relax, England's heart skipped a beat when he looked behind him; there were two German fighters on his tail!

He flew the plane upwards, and descended down behind the enemy planes. He unleashed a spray of gunfire behind them. Within one minute, the planes burst in flames, and exploded in two dark plumes of smoke. England flew around the clouds of smoke, so that he would not be open to enemy fire. Suddenly, a small squadron of Italian planes ascended up around England. Caught by surprise, England accelerated his plane to avoid the Italians' ambush. He flew the plane upside, into a circle and rolled about to confuse the enemy planes. It was exhausting to focus, but it made him a hard target to gun down.

Flying to the rear of the left flank of the Italians, he fired onto the leftmost plane. Just as the plane was shot, the enemy pilot abandoned his fighter, and deployed his parachute.

England rolled his eyes and continued his assault. He turned to the right, and set the plane ablaze. The last two Italians quickly realized that the threat was behind them; they turned to chase after England.

The Briton gritted his teeth as he made dodged as much of the bullets as he could. His right wing was torn up in the process of evading; England desperately dived lower.

As soon as the planes followed him, England flew around once again to take out the remaining Italian planes. To his horror, it turned out he had ran out of machine gun ammo. There was no other option but to retreat. The two Italian planes pursued after him. No more how much he dodged, they kept following. England was able to hear the sounds of the planes opening fire. They shredded a good chunk of his left wing, and a lot of his right wing was ridden with more holes. It was only a matter of time before the bullets would ignite his engine. If he lost the plane before he could get to land, he would be forced to take a swim through the Channel.

Suddenly the plane's engine exploded, blinding England in a thick fog of smoke. Arthur quickly removed his seat beat and prepared to bail. Finally he was able to open the cockpit to escape. He felt the air rushing around his body as he fell faster and faster out of his doomed plane. England quickly pulled the string to his parachute and he stopped falling at such a rapid pace. He looked around to see if he was near land. It was only two miles from the shoreline, so it would be an easy trip if the wind was in his favour. England relaxed and just hoped that the rest of the Allies were still active in the skies.

* * *

"Drown in hell, you bloody wankers!" Australia cursed. Looks like another Jerry would be added to his body count of fifteen planes. No wait. Make that seventeen. It had been awhile since he had been fighting for England. Hell, he had been spending time just taking a yearlong hike through the Outback. He had tried to avoid his troubles because of his exhaustion, but it was futile. Australia had accepted that fact after his trek. He had to deal with his Protestant and Catholic communities' feud after the war. For wars no matter if you're the winner or the loser, everyone will have their bag of burden. The only reason why he would fight in some of them was because of family. England may be a pompous bastard, but he's still a brother. And from how the rugged dominion saw it, family was the most valuable of all the treasures in the world.

Australia rapidly flew around another German bomber and shot up the plane's tail. Australia smiled as the flaming plane went smashing into the water. He sped up his Hurricane fighter and was engaged into another battle. Five German fighters swarmed into him, but he outmaneuvered them, and fired into the bunched up formation. He created a chain reaction of planes crashing into each other trying to escape his bullets.

Australia let out a laugh of triumph. He turned on his radio to set it to Allies' channel.

"Hey Mattie, how are you handling those pikers?" Australia said with a concerned tone.

A short reply came through the static.

"Kind of busy here, Aussie."

* * *

Canada was hiding up in the clouds, waiting for any more German troops to appear. Suddenly, he found a lone German bomber. Swooping down like an owl, Matthew quickly destroyed the enemy plane from the rear with his two machine guns. Matthew flew back up into the cloud cover and prepared to strike again. Gliding along the clouds, he descended slightly. A mile from him was two bombers, accompanied by six fighters.

Canada took a slow breath. He slowly accelerated, so that he would not attract the attention of his targets, but it was difficult attempting to do so with such a noisy plane. Perhaps he could design a stealth plane someday?

Paying his attention back to his task, Matthew readied himself. He had to strike fast and get out of the Germans' range. He flew at full speed towards the two bombers. One of the fighters realized that, and tried to intercept. He was instantly killed as bullets shattered his cockpit within seconds. Canada fired onto the wings and rears of the bombers. One by one, they exploded into flaming metal parts. The Canadian disappeared back in the clouds. He continued to strike, over and over, wiping out the remaining Germans around his airspace. The massive dogfight over the British Channel waged on. Eventually, the German Luftwaffe retreated for good, crushed severely by the outnumbered Allied aircraft.

England fell onto his armchair, utterly exhausted. The rest of the Allies sat around him, generally relived that they had survived the last stand in Britain. They had heard from Arthur that the Luftwaffe crushed many of the nations before they could act in time. But they were able to stop near endless waves of the Axis planes. Perhaps there was hope that Germany could be stopped. But, more than anything, they needed some sort of ace they could call on. Libya was being invaded, and their forces were stretched out too thin. Right now, Australia, Canada, Palestine, New Zealand, Scotland and England felt unaware of their futures. Could they fight off the Axis scum to save their homes?

* * *

Meanwhile in Berlin, Hitler was berating his Luftwaffe officer for failing to lead the Germans to victory. The officer in question was Hermann Wilhelm Goering.

"A few weeks, am I correct of your statement, Goering? " Hitler glared into his portly underling. Hermann, normally brimming with pride, was now full of fear. Germany could see it in the officer's eyes. It looked like the famous master of the Luftwaffe was humbled before Hitler.

"Ja, mein Fuhrer, I had said that boast."

Hitler's face reddened with rage.

"You imbecile, were you too busy filling your stomach to lead your men! How is it possible that squadrons of our troops could be defeated by a handful of Englanders? Explain Goering!"

"I apologize, Sir! I did not believe the Luftwaffe would be held off by their air force!"

"You were dealing with the Briten Imperium, you should have known how fierce they vould fight. Even if the battle is not fought in the seas, they will not falter, and they will not halt not even in the sight of our proud soldiers. Because of your blunder, we can not continue vith Operation Seelöwe! This operation will halt completely due to your incompetence." Germany grimaced. The British Empire had a very strong naval control around Europe. Since the Luftwaffe are unable to take the skies over Britain, this meant that the war would prolong even further. What could have been a decisive victory was now a major defeat for him.

* * *

One year later.

The Allied nations were having a meeting at England's house. They all sat around a round table, where they had their notes and plans piled on top. The Allied forces were being pushed back, and they had a meager amount of victories.

"This is most troubling news, everyone." England declared.

"Lay it on us Pommy." Australia groaned out.

"Apparently, Japan has joined the Axis Forces, which mean that we have another threat in our midst."

"Ah piss! Is what you saying dinkum? That quiet bloke is on the Jerry's side too? Looks like I will have to watch my kiwi's back and mine as well."

"I would appreciate you not calling me a kiwi, Nicholas." New Zealand said in annoyance. She was the only female nation in the meeting room. The other Allied nations present were Canada, Palestine, Scotland and Wales.

"The name's Nick, I'm not bloody Santa, Sis."

While everyone in the room was discussing over Japan's alliance, they failed to notice a distinct cold breeze sweeping through the room.

Canada felt the breeze first. Confused why there would be a winter breeze in the room, he turned around to see the surprise visitor.

"…Holy shit!" He spoke out.

All the Allied nations turned around. Some of them gasped or cursed in confusion. England simply raised both of his brows.

Standing in the doorway to the room was a rather tall man. He was dressed in a trench coat and had a long scarf wrapped around his neck. He had short blond hair and had distinctive purple eyes. When he had everyone's attention, he simply closed his eyes and smiled.

"Hello there, I hope you don't mind me coming in here for a conversation, do you?"

* * *

Historical Notes:

1. The Germans had planned Operation Seelöwe, or Sea Lion, which required control over the British skies in order to take over Britain itself.

2. The bombing of London was the period of time when the Germans were able to send a massive wave of bombers to attack England directly. The Allied troops at the time were unable to react fast enough, as result, the Germans were unopposed. They caused a lot of havoc over the undefended cities. The bombings over England was known as the Blitz, or the Lightning in German.

3. One of the tactics that was implemented on the German pilots was that they would escort the German bombers quite closely. It removed the maneuverability of the fighters, and made them easier to take down by Allied planes.

4. Hermann Goering, the commander in chief of the Luftwaffe [Air Force], had boasted that he could take Great Britain within a few weeks.

5. The Operation was deemed a failure when the Allies held off the Luftwaffe. The mission was postponed indefinitely by Hitler after the last failed attack on October 31st, 1940.

6. Operation Barbarossa is the German invasion of the Soviet Union, which ended the Molotov–Ribbentrop Pact, which was a non aggression agreement between both nations.

* * *

Australian slang terms:

Wanker – An insult that originated in Britain.

Piker - A cowardly person.

Pommy – A term that refers to a British male.

Kiwi - A New Zealander

Dinkum-Genuine, real


	9. Heirs of One

Heirs of One

AN: Sorry about the chapters being moved around.

April 30th, 1941

Battle of Greece

Heracles raised his head up to see his target, quickly ducking to avoid getting spotted. He reloaded his Mannlicher-Schönauer and aimed down his sight. At that moment he saw the back of the Italian soldier's head. He focused his aim as he squeezed his trigger. His target in his scope fell to the ground in one shot. He moved from his cover behind a car to another piece of cover.

There were more Italians around the area and Italy was hunting for the Greek like a cat. However Feliciano was certainly not clever as one. Greece knew about that fact, since he has lived with felines smarter than the naïve nation. Then again, Feli was the favourite of Rome, living such a sheltered life. Greece and the rest of the children of the Empire had bled and sweat for North Italy when Rome was alive, just because he was the Empire's favourite child.

Greece grimaced about his memory of Rome. He was a terrible parent. He never cared for Heracles and cared more for his 'grandsons'. Of course he would. He didn't care about his bastard sons that were born left and right during Greece's childhood, including Greece himself. The current Fascist Italian government was planning to make a grand "Roman Empire" out of the two Italian brothers. For one thing, Heracles knew that such an idea was very unlikely. Romano was the very Salmoneus of arrogance and was bad tempered person, while Italy was a carefree spirit who grew in a sheltered environment from war.

On several occasions the Greek went to visit these two, since they were his half brothers. During the 20's, they would be at conflict most of the time. Greece remembered vividly one argument that they had before the Stock Market Crash.

"Fratello, please consider this." North Italy said. He had a pleading expression on his face. South Italy gave him a death glare. "Why the hell are you making friends with him again? You know about the fuck happened with we joined the Entente! We nearly lost our homes! Do you really want to make friends with Potato boy after he tried to kill us?"

"But Romano, he didn't try to kill me!"

Romano scoffed loudly at his brother's excuse. "That's because he pitied you, moron! Hiding in fucking tomato box? You are really bringing honour to our family! Grandpa would be pleased with your pathetic escapades. You don't even deserve the title of a nation."

"Don't you dare bring Roma into this! You are just jealous with my friendship with Ludwig." Venaziano snapped back. South Italy was steaming with rage.

"I had enough of you. If you want to be che amico del baro, fine. But if he decides to betray you because of your foolishness, I will not come to save your pathetic ass." Just like any argument that the brothers had, Romano would end the conflict by storming off.

After Lovino had slammed the door to his bedroom, Feliciano would talk with Greece as if nothing was wrong. At that time, Greece accepted the fact those two always fought regularly. When Mussolini came to power, it looked like the leader had changed the Italian brothers.

In the League of Nations meetings, North Italy spoke less meekly as he had in the past, but instead, spoke rather confidently and boldly. His new oration skills were most likely taught by the dictator. As for Italy's southern counterpart, Lovino was more reserved in his speaking and his language was severely toned down even if he was upset, which was a miracle.

To Greece, Mussolini had achieved a marvelous goal of balancing the quirks of both Italies and made them more disciplined, like a German. It was odd, but Greece thought not much of it. When the Italians had mobilized a takeover in Abyssinia, the Greek began to worry. The two were asking for the wrath from the League, but the nations in the organization did nothing. Greece would have led an army to push them out, but he couldn't just as well. None of them had any resources to send an army to discourage the Italies.

When the Italians began to expand in Africa, Heracles realized the threat that the Italian armies were. They were massive in number, and the Venaziano and Romano were seemingly united to claim the empty throne of Rome. There was no way the Roman Empire return, because Greece will make it so.

Rome had killed his mother, but he never got the chance to avenge her death as he died by a barbarian. With the Italies coveting the lost throne of power, Heracles will not hesitate to commit fratricide on both of them. Never again shall such another Roman Empire exist, so long as Greece still existed.

October 27th, 1940 12:00 PM

Greece woke up from his early afternoon nap to the sound of knocking at his front door. He silently gestured for his numerous, nameless cats to scurry off his bed. He went to answer the door, finding Feliciano at the door. "Hello fratellastro! May I come in here to talk you?" Greece stretched his nap. He nodded, allowing the nation to enter his house.

"So what brings you to Athens, ιταλία? It's not usual that you come here," They sat down around Greece's kitchen table, on wooden stools.

"I just wanted to spend more time with you."

"How caring of you," Greece chuckled. One of his cats approached Italy. The Italian picked up the cat. As both countries discussed, Italy subconsciously played with the cat.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Greece asked.

"No thanks, Hercules, I just ate before I came here."

"It's Heracles, Feli. Hercules is what… father called me. I do not like my name changed." Greece softly said.

"Speaking of change, Greece, I want to ask you if you are willing to be united with me."

Greece responded with a suspicious glare, thinking of what happened to Albania and several British colonies in Africa. "What did you say? Please say that again."

"I mean an alliance, fratellostro! We would be buoni amici! It's just I need you cooperate with me. I just need your territory to-"

Greece's hands slammed onto the table. "Get out." Italy began to sweat nervously.

"H-Hercules, you didn't let me-"

"Finish your annex ultimatum? One last warning again, as I said, you are no longer welcome in my house." Italy began to sputter with words. Greece's eyes bored into Italy fiercely like a cat looking at a mouse.

"Out, NOW!" Greece raised his voice louder. Venaziano quickly ran out of the kitchen, leaving the front door ajar as he fled. Greece looked out to the road where he could see Italy running.

October 28th, 1940 4:00 AM

The Italian ambassador was speaking to the Greek Prime minister, Ioannis Metaxas. Greece was at the meeting that morning. Although he was sleepy as he had a nocturnal lifestyle, he was wide awake for his leader to speak. Although Greece had refused to be annexed to Italy, his personal opinion was fruitless if Metaxas wanted to the country to be annexed.

"You must accept, Prime Minister. Joining our dear Mussolini would be of a great benefit to your people and ours as well. If you do not accept, our armies will occupy this land for our own use."

"Alors, c'est la guerre." Mextaxas said. The Italian Ambassador left the parliament building in a flustered state. After he had left, the Greek people cheered for their government for resisting the annex. Greece did not celebrate just yet. Either way even if Metaxas gave in to the ultimatum, Italy would attempt to take Greece's home.

April 23, 1941

Greco Italian War:

Battle of Pindus

"Damn this terrain!" North Italy whined. He struck the barrel of his gun in his nearest crevice in the hill. There weren't as many hills in his home! He used his gun as a walking stick as he walked up the large hill among his soldiers. Many of them were exhausted as well, as they had been constantly being pushed back by the Greeks, even losing Albania in the process. The younger nation wished that his older brother would finish his campaign in Africa and assist Italy with more tanks! Prussia was another option, but the old timer wasn't himself lately. He wasn't the same alcoholic, boisterous man that Italy knew before this war. It was like something in the man changed.

As for Germany, he was already busy with managing the invasion of Britain; so he couldn't help at this moment. Even if Ludwig was not busy with his invasion plans, Italy still wanted to take Greece on his own, as his grandfather had done so with Ancient Greece. Unfortunately, Hercules had resisted a simple annex like how Italy had done with Albania, so he had to be occupied to take the Mediterranean for the Axis.

But Italy hadn't faced such harsh conditions since he had fought in the trenches of his homeland to protect himself from Austria and Hungary. However, instead of mud and rain, the Greek terrain was very mountainous and dry during the spring and summers. The Italians barely found much sources of water for their thirsts, and their direness killed them slowly, day by day. There was not enough water to go around.

As the country was sulking in misery, a mortar shot exploded near his position. He was sent flying through the air as he crashed lower down the hill. The Italian grunted in pain. His legs were broken. The sinews and tissues in those limbs were burning hot. Thankfully he wasn't buried in the explosion, or he would have been stranded for a while. He rested his head on the rocky ground, waiting for his body to heal. Suddenly, he heard a pair of boots stomp next to his head.

A Greek soldier stabbed his bayonet into Feliciano's jugular. "Bastardo!" Italy swore. Confused, the soldier stabbed the country in the chest, but still did not kill him. When he pulled his weapon out of the Italian's ribs, he was quickly disarmed. Italy's body was completely repaired, much to the surprise of the private. After dispatching the enemy grunt with a neck snap, Italy grabbed his battered rifle from the ground. Just from a mile from him, he could see Greece aiming at group of Italians, unaware of his half brother's presence. Venaziano took aim with his rifle, and squeezed the trigger... there was no bullet. A loud click from the rifle's hammer was all that Italy could hear.

Italy checked the ammunition on his gun. It was still a complete clip in the damn gun! He then checked the barrel of his weapon, revealing that it was twisted and melted from the mortar blast. It was useless! Italy salvaged his bayonet and ammo from the gun, tossing the broken rifle aside. He took the rifle from the dead soldier off the ground and aimed. He fired a shot at Greece, but missed when the country ducked down. Italy fired again, but it missed its mark. He decided to move in closer towards his target to throw a grenade.

Heracles saw North Italy coming towards him and pulled the pin to his own grenade. He chucked the grenade down the hill just as Italy's hit the ground near Greece. Both nations were knocked away from their explosives. Feliciano recovered first and charged towards Greece with his stolen rifle. Greece took hold of his rifle and fired at pointblank when the Italian came close enough.

Italy screamed in pain as Greece's bullet shattered his kneecap. Bits of his kneecaps were blown off. In the time his legs were nearly healed from the splash damage, He was surprised by Greece. He was tackled onto the rocky ground. Greece slugged Italy at his lower jaw, knocking some of the nation's teeth out. Droplets of blood were sprayed lightly onto the ground out of Feliciano's mouth. Italy desperately reached for his dirt encrusted bayonet. He sloppily grabbed it after a few failed attempts and thrust it at his assailant. Heracles cried out, feeling the blade enter through his skull.

Greece's body fell off of Italy, blanking out for a moment. As soon as he was conscious again, he wrenched the weapon out of his head. When he opened his eyes, he was frozen in shock. It could not be- he was dead! Greece had seen him die by some barbarian's hands!

The Roman Empire was standing right in front of him. Greece's mouth was agape. His ears ignored the sounds of the battle raging around him and purely focused on the Empire. Heracles blinked twice just to see if his eyes were hallucinating. After the second blink, Heracles realized that he was really in front of "him".

The old Empire looked at Greece with an arrogant look, with a sinister glint in his eyes. The Empire had a bloody gladius in one hand and at his feet, was Greece's…mother. Heracles' fists balled up in rage. He started shed tears as his usual calm demeanor turned savage. Greece turned berserk.

Italy was grabbed by Greece and was pummeled by him. He was frightened by his half brother's sudden change of personality.

"AH! Greece, please stop!" Italy cried out. Heracles had twisted the younger nation's hair curl. Every nation had a sensitive spot on their body. As for the Italian siblings, their special areas were a long hair curl. Greece continued to twist harder and harder on the curl. Tears streamed out of the Italian's eyes. Italy let out an agonized scream of pain.

"Δεν είστε ο πατέρας μου!" Greece screamed. He wrapped his right bony hand around Feliciano's thin neck, squeezing circulation off from his throat like a boa. Italy's struggles faded as his eyes closed.

Greece panted in exhaustion. He had finally avenged his Mother. He wiped his tears from his dusty face. He felt so relieved.

Rome was finally… dead? His sight of the fallen Empire altered back to Italy. 'Dear Zeus, what have I done?' Heracles looked his bloody, stressed hands with shock. Realizing he was still in the battlefield, Greece carried Italy's body out of the battle. He left his body near an Italian medical vehicle.

Weeks after Greco Italian War

"Wer ist los?"

"Germany, I need some help. Greece has been delaying my men in the Mediterranean. I need reinforcements to occupy his territory. I know that you still have your hands full with taking care of the Atlantic, but I need support now."

Italy heard Germany sigh on the phone. "Italy, I feel that you have been not pulling your weight in our alliance. You came in late to help me when my blitzkrieg was successful."

"But I would have sent my troops into France if you were being pushed back!"

"You dummkopf, that is the problem! My troops attacked alone while you sat back and vaited. If my strategy was stalled for weeks in enemy territory, Hitler's plan could have easily been ruined!" Germany snapped.

"If my troops were being pushed back rapidly by the damned Allies, your assistance would have been futile! Feliciano, I entrusted you that the countries of the Mediterranean vould be under your control after you had stalled before attacking France, but I see that you are completely incompetent!" Germany yelled.

"Ci dispiace, Germania." Italy meekly said. Even though he was not talking to the German directly, he could sense the man's frustration. Italy was well aware of his ally's short temper.

"Venaziano, a simple apology will not be enough," Germany grumbled back.

"I want verdammt results! I will assist you in your invasion of Greece, but from that then on, you will must capture all of the Mediterranean on your own. Do I make myself clear?"

"Si,"

"Gute."

April 30th, 1941

Battle of Greece

Greece ducked back from peeking behind a wall. A bullet ricocheted right where his head used to be. He checked his rounds. He found fifteen left in his pouch. He loaded his weapon. He peeked out again, only for his face to meet the sole of a boot. Greece toppled back into the corner where he was taking cover. He recovered quickly, and dodged as Italy emptied his Beretta at him.

After the Italian finished shooting, Greece charged at Italy and swung his rifle at him. Italy backed off from the first and second swipes. At the third swing, Italy countered, punching him in the jaw. Greece grunted in annoyance. He slammed into the wall behind him, but recovered for another attack.

Just as Heracles prepared to attack once again, he felt a long sharp knife stab through his spine. He turned his head to see his ambusher, Germany.

"You German bastard," Greece breathed out. His whole body collapsed to the ground. He could not move. He was completely crippled by the attack. It was over. He had los-

Greece's thought instantly stopped after the bullet from Italy hit its mark.

Italy blew the smoke off his Beretta. It was slow start to a new Roman Empire, but it would get better from here. With Greece out of the way, more of the Mediterranean was now Axis territory. Soon enough, he would be celebrating with Romano, partying the night away when the day the Allied forces fully abandon their campaigns in Africa and the Mediterranean.

Historical Notes:

1. Salmoneus was a very vain ruler from Greek mythology. He had called himself a god, which sparked [no pun intended] Zeus' rage and the king was killed with a lightning bolt for his arrogance.

2. Mussolini had wanted to turn Italy into a new Roman Empire, thus followed the expansion history of the ancient civilization, starting with Greece.

3. The conflict before the Battle of Greece was the Greco Italian War. The war had happened due to Greece refusing to be annexed by Fascist Italy. This resulted in a botched invasion by the Italians, which was repelled by the Greeks. For weeks before the Battle of Greece, the Italians and Greeks were at a massive stalemate, neither side gaining or losing any territory.

4. The Germans had done the finishing blow on the Greek army, allowing the Italians to take over the nation.

Translations

Greek:

Ιταλία-Italy

Δεν είστε ο πατέρας μου- Eisai ochi dikos mou pateras- You are not my father

Italian:

Fratellastro- Step/half brother

Fratello- Brother

Ci dispiace- I am sorry

Germania- Germany

Si- Yes

Che amico del baro- That barbarian's friend

Buoni amici- Good friends

German:

Dummkopf- Idiot

Ver ist los- Who is it

Gute- Good

Verdammt-Damn


	10. Flight of the Dragon

Flight of the Dragon

* * *

AN: This chapter will be based on the events of Pearl Harbour.

* * *

[Warning: There are Asian racial slurs in this chapter.]

1941

* * *

Japan looked over his prisoners. 'What a pitiful bunch,' He thought to himself.

Some of the nations were silent like Vietnam, while others like North Korea were still struggling against their bonds. The Korean threatened to murder him as usual, but the angry country could not harm Japan. After all, Kiku could easily convince his Emperor to increase pressure on Korean people, effectively disciplining both Koreas. South Korea glanced at Kiku with a look of painful grief. He used to be an optimistic, cheerful, talkative person, until he witnessed what the Japanese were treating his people. His face was stained with his own blood and was darkly bruised on his body, evidence of the repeated beatings that Japan had given him to discipline his nature. The rest of the nations had the same treatment as Im Yong.

Japan's strict control was unbreakable over the captives within the vault. The vault was built beneath the Imperial Palace, where the nation could keep his vassals under close surveillance. Japan had been expanding his empire for the last couple of years since his current major war with that senile nation. The Japanese man knew that the time was right. He was prepared to make his stand as a powerful nation. He had met with geniuses, absorbed new ideas and made alliances with the right nations to learn, whereas China never did, and the old fool was forced to surrender to the will of the Western countries.

Japan would not be subdued that easily. He would grow stronger than any of the Pacific nations and claim as much territory to dominate the lands around ocean surrounding him. Japan gently closed the vault's doors, which muted out North Korea's obscenities. As he locked the door, he felt a presence behind him. A soft voice reached by his ears.

"Honda-ue, the Emperor desires your attendance in the throne room." The lock was finally secured with a loud click. Japan turned his head to face one of his servants.

"Domo arigato, Asuka-san, you may go."

Asuka bowed and she ascended up the stairs leading up to the throne room. Japan followed after, briskly walking to avoid making his leader wait any further. Although it was questionable of who was true Emperor over him. Hirohito was a shy, indecisive man concerning military matters. Since the Second Sino-Japanese broke out, the strikes were merely planned by the high ranking officers. It was a tradition that had been passed down from era of warring clans. When Japan entered the room, all the officers greeted him in unison before bowing their heads.

Hirohito spoke first to the nation.

"Konnichiwa, Japan. We require your voice on the final preparations on the battle plans. I need you escort one of the two battalions that are ready to mobilize."

Japan nodded. He knew what his choices were Hong Kong or Pearl Habour. Pearl Habour was in Hawaii, America's foothold in the Pacific. America was one of Japan's most trusted trading partners, until a few months ago. But why would he attack his trading partner? Simply, America had stopped sending oil and other resources to him. Without that fuel, the Japanese would have less usable vehicles to transport his armies. Japan had come to America's home, in an attempt to discover why the country had the oil embargo placed and to negotiate for the trade to continue.

It was a month ago.

"Alfred-san, may I ask what is going on? Why did you send a statement that you are ending your business with me?"

Alfred stared back at Japan. His simple reply was, "You already know,"

Japan glared with a glint of anger. His normal calm, demeanor heated up. "You desire for me to stop my expansion against China?"

"Kiku, I know that we are friends but I just can't let you continue on your cruel massacres and oppression on the Chinese."

"You dare perform this embargo upon me, while you happily give weaponry and resources to my allies. What sort of code do you follow if you are a hypocrite?" Japan snapped.

"I really can't help you." America said somberly.

"My goals are to survive and I must do whatever I need to do to meet them. What you are doing is wrong and I cannot support our trade any longer. You are on your own, Kiku. I am sorry."

Japan was confident that his planes would win without his guidance, even though America had been declared war on. Kiku thought about his other choice to join alongside with his men. Hong Kong was one of England's colonies. He was an easy target since his troops invaded the Mainland. By taking Hong Kong, the England would lose a tactical ally and the victory would demoralize China even more.

"Hirohito-heika, I have decided to assist our troops who are mobilizing towards Hong Kong.

Hirohito smiled with a flare of satisfaction. "Now that your decision is made, you will be sent with the battalion to attack on December 8th. Good luck to you."

Japan bowed and left the throne room. He was going to need his katana.

* * *

December 7th/8th, 1941

America sat in his living room, exhausted. It had been another meeting with the president. It was pretty boring to hear the same news over and over. He had made process with his neutrality, giving both sides of the new war weaponry. It had worked the last time, until that incident. But Germany knows not to mess with him again. He had kicked that bastard's ass in the first war. Maybe this time he will be able to avoid being forced into another war again. America rested his eyes, hopeful for his future.

Just as Alfred fell into a nap, he felt two pricks near his stomach.

"Ow! What the hell was that?" As soon as he realized the pain was coming from his liver, he felt more stabs in the organ. He hissed in pain. What was happening to him? Over and over, the minor pains in his liver become absolute torture. Never had he felt such agony since the American Civil War. After a moment, the pain stopped. America started to feel tired. He felt like he was sniffing gas fumes. America heard the screams of dying people that quickly ended. His liver was bleeding profusely. America sunk into his chair, exhausted. Within 30 minutes, America called a meeting with his president. America looked quite pale. He clutched his gut tightly as he tried to talk.

"America, what is going on? Are you alright?" Roosevelt asked.

"Mr. President, I was just attacked just a few minutes ago. I have no idea who did it."

Roosevelt was puzzled. "But who would attack you? You are neutral to the new war. The only explanation would be…"

Suddenly, one of the generals walked into Oval Office. He carried a letter in his hands.

"Mr. President! We have a report from our naval base in the Pacific!" Roosevelt turned his attention to the officer. America silently gasped. There was only one nation who had a grudge against him at current time. "An attack on Pearl Habour, how could this happen?" Roosevelt replied.

"The attack was preempted, Sir. This was the message sent from the Japanese government sometime afterwards." The general placed the paper on Roosevelt's desk.

Both Alfred and his president read over the letter, which was translated to English. It was declaration of war! America reread the declaration, because he was disbelief. 'That slant eyed bastard!' He thought to himself. His pale complexion began to redden with his rage. He managed to cool off just enough so that he could speak.

"President Roosevelt, may I leave for a minute? I need some time alone."

Franklin knew that his nation had a short temper and excused him from the office. When Alfred returned back to his house, his false calmness dissipated. He clenched his fists in anger.

"Japan, YOU TWO FACED MONKEY! YOU are WORST than SNOBBISH BUCK TEETH! [England] YOU WANT ME TO FIGHT? You just PICKED the FIGHT with the WRONG NATION, you YELLOW NAPOLEON! "America shouted out. He went into his closet and took out his favourite jacket, the one he wore during WW1. It had a tan, furry collar and it still had sweet smell of leather on it. He would have never thought that he would wear this old thing again.

* * *

Historical Notes:

The Japanese Empire had several Pacific nations under its power, including Korea. Manchuria, Indochina, [Which was Vietnam], and several islands.

2. The Japanese had attempted in 'romanizing' the culture of Korea. For those unfamiliar with this term, it meant a sort of culture assimilation. Ancient Rome had removed the unwanted things from cultures from the nations they conquered, but kept the things that they liked from each culture. An example would be the Greek gods were transferred to the Roman culture, with names changes, except for Apollo. To summarize this, the Japanese had tried to change the Korean people's way of life. This was met with resistance from the Korean people, but the Empire was able to force it upon the nation.

3. The attack on Pearl Habour happened because of two factors. The American government had placed an embargo on trading with the Japanese. An embargo is essentially ending trade with a nation completely. The Japanese needed the oil and other resources that were sent from the US to fuel their campaign in the Pacific. It was strange that USA would only place an embargo only on Japan and not the rest of the Axis Powers, but the government had been convinced by Chinese lobbyists to stop trading with Japan.

4. The Empire of Japan felt threatened because they believed that USA was going to join the war. This would apply pressure on the Japanese troops, due to the British presence in the area. With several nations to deal with was difficult enough, so the Japanese decided to attack Pearl Habour, to frighten the Americans from joining WW2. However, that did the opposite.

5.. There were reports that the Japanese declaration of war on America was sent before the bombing of Pearl Habour, but this is still up to debate among historians.

6. The attack on Pearl Habour and the invasion of Hong Kong was simultaneous, but the dates for both are different due to the time zone difference in USA and Japan.

7. Hideki Tojo was the general who led the attack on Pearl Harbour and later in the war, was responsible for killing many POWs of Japanese.

* * *

Japanese Honorifics:

San – Miss/ Mrs/ Mr

Ue – A title for someone of higher rank

Heika – Used only for the Japanese emperor


	11. Dragon's Grip

Dragon's Grip

* * *

AN: This could be my longest chapter in this story yet. This chapter is based on the Battle of Hong Kong during WW2.

The human name Ka Lung/ Leon Kirkland were inspired by Kitaklaw.

* * *

December 19th, 1941

* * *

Hong Kong was a weird colony. He was quiet like Japan, but whereas Japan's facial emotions were easy to read for Matthew, Ka Lung was more difficult to understand physically. To Canada, he was the other end of the sociability spectrum of the Asian nations, with China being the most outgoing. Perhaps all the time being raised by England changed him from being a lot like China, to even making his eyebrows much like Arthur's. Thank God that Arthur did not make him grow his own like that. Canada shuddered at the thought. But whatever had made Ka Lung so odd to the Canadian, it made it an obstacle to communicating with him.

Perhaps he was shy; after all he had been only a couple of centuries old. But whatever Hong Kong was thinking, it was likely he was worried about his life. England was very busy in London trying to get anything from his Intelligence agency to use against Germany. With so many of his colonies under attack, he gave Matthew the order to protect Leon, as he had valuable ports that brought a lot of resources in the British Pacific. The other major colony that was in the area was Singapore and she was even closer to the Japanese islands, which worried Matthew.

Matthew was sent with two Canadian battalions who were obviously rookies. One was from Quebec, and the other was from Manitoba.

When they arrived, he found that the defenses on Hong Kong were meager. It would only delay the invaders for a short while, and nothing more. Worse yet, the garrison, even with fresh reinforcements, they could not survive for long. On the terrain of the battlefield, there was an area of Hong Kong that was part of the mainland. The colony also had large island that had was completely separate, which would cause trouble for the British and Canadian troops.

Kowloon, the city that was part of the mainland was lost after several colonial defenses were breached. Now all was left was Hong Kong Island.

Japan had attempted to force the Allied troops to surrender, but to no avail. His officers ordered artillery to bombard the island. Leon felt shocks of pain every time a shell hit a building. His skin was covered in bruises for each building.

* * *

"太…冷！" Hong Kong shivered. He tried to get his darkly bruised leg out of the tub, but Canada did not let him.

"Hold still Leon; just let the water relax your leg."

"I don't care if it helps me, I rather not walk than suffer the cold of that water!"

"Damn it Hong, you will not lose your leg, can you just listen to me?"

"你是不是英國或我的大哥, 加拿大!"

Canada gave the colony a confused look.

"What did you say?"

Hong Kong sighed at Matthew's question.

"I said you're not the boss of me." He explained.

Canada furrowed his brow.

"England may not be here, but I am your guardian until further notice."

Matthew gestured at Hong Kong's leg.

"For now, my order is that you will keep your leg in the bathtub, until the darkness of those bruises is mostly gone. Do you understand me?"

Hong Kong nodded slowly. "明白,"

Canada left the governor's house to get to an officers meeting.

"Welcome Canada." Major General Maltby saluted the nation.

"Hello Maltby. What have you gentlemen decided on?"

"Sir, we have decided on a division of a military force to cover the west and the east of the island." The officer pointed to the map of Hong Kong Island in the middle of the table.

"The Brigadiers will be mobilized in the West, and the Royals will be in the east. Now we need your final decision on where you will participate in combat."

"I will be in the West, while Hong Kong will be in the East."

* * *

December 20

West Brigade: A Company

* * *

"Those Japs are all over the place Sarge! They never stop coming! Bayonet or shoot one, ten more pop out like weasels!"

"Quiet it down, private and put out that cigar. You are just begging to lose your head to a sniper round, aren't you?"

Canada trudged along with the men. It was a very hot environment for him, but it was certainly not like South Africa. That time he went to there was his first overseas battle. He had gone to assist England to fight the Boers in the early 20th century. He had learned much about that experience in a foreign land. For one thing, Matthew had to get his hair cut before going to a humid battlefield, lest he would suffer experiencing a sticky swamp mess on his long hair.

Canada stopped for a moment to wipe his exhausted face. After he removed his fogged glasses, he felt the hot streams of sweat rub against the back of his hand. When the majority of the sweat disappeared, the blond felt especially cooler. He wiped his spectacles with his handkerchief and put them back on.

So far, the group that Matthew was in was successful. They had just regained Jardine's Lookout from the Japanese. At the moment, they were advancing to another defensive position. Slowly, the sergeant of the company signaled for the men to get low to the ground. The grass flattened against Canada's body. The soldiers crawled against the ground until they were close enough. After a minute, the Winnipeg Grenadiers charged, only to be met with a large group of the Japanese coming out of the hill position.

"Shit! Retreat men! Get back to the Lookout!" Sergeant Osborn cried out. The Canadians ran back to Jardine's Lookout. Due the mountainous area, the Canadians were scattered out. Some of the Canadians gave suppressing fire to the pursing Japanese troops, managing to wound several of the enemies recklessly charging. Some of the Japanese were able to catch up with Matthew who was with a group of three men. They fired three shots, one of the bullets struck down an unaware soldier in the back of the head. Canada turned around to fight back. He fired at point blank with his shotgun at a Japanese soldier. The slugs ripped blew large bits out of the man's chest, and he collapsed dead. Two more enemy soldiers rushed towards Canada, with their shots slamming into his chest.

The first soldier was formally acquainted with the nation's butt stock and the Canada pulled the trigger to the second's head. Matthew fell back with the rest of Grenadiers, but they were surrounded by the Japanese.

One of the officers of the Japanese troops came out of the crowd of soldiers. He spoke in rough English. "Your strong resistance ends now. Surrender your arms peacefully, or we will take them from you by force."

In response, Sergeant Osborn shot the officer with his pistol. Some of the Grenadiers gasped out in shock at what their officer did.

"Holy Crap, Sarge, you're crazy!" One of them said as they began to fire at the enemy.

The Canadians began to retreat as the Japanese began to throw grenades at the outnumbered company. One of the bombs landed near one of the slower men.

"Private, run faster!" Matthew was right behind the endangered man. But before the grenade exploded, Sergeant Osborn leaped onto the explosive. The man exploded into bloody bits, pushing both Canada and the grenade's original target back. Canada got back up on his feet and continued running.

They had to get to HQ, Wong Nai Chung Gap, to hold out against the Japanese army. Canada rested against a tree and set his gun down. Canada took out his metal canteen, raising it to his lips.

'It's bone dry, crap.' The Canadian thought. He had no way to contact the scattered troops that he was with. The best thing that he could do was to hope that they were still alive.

Using his compass, he began to walk towards the west. The time that it would take to get the Gap, if he was fast, were three days. He had to warn them of the incoming attack and the loss of Osborne.

West Brigade Headquarters: Wong Nai Chung Gap

"Why is A Company not sending any news yet?" Brigadier Lawson wondered.

"Sir, it is possible they are still facing heavy resistance on the Lookout."

"Bullshit, Captain. Those boys may be rookies, but I doubt that they would have that much trouble."

Suddenly, they heard guns firing onto the fort. The Japanese had reached the Gap!

"We are under attack! Get to the machine guns!" Lawson ordered.

The soldiers quickly got to the bulky guns and began to fire rounds onto the intruders. Screams of death and rapid fire met the ears of both sides as the battle raged on. The Canadians shredded the advancing Japanese with the guns, knocking them like bowling pins. The enemy soldiers began to chuck grenades at the fortifications, which blasted chunks of stone from the walls.

Three Days Later

Canada ran to the Grenadier HQ. He was almost there! He arrived atop a hill, just half a mile from the Gap. He looked down his position to the HQ. His eyes widened with shock.

The Gap's fortress was … devastated. He walked down the hill, looking at the bodies that covered the ground all around the Gap. A lot of them were Japanese soldiers, but piled around the entrance of the building were Lawson and the rest of the Grenadiers.

Matthew heard a sharp cry behind him. It did not sound like English or French. Although he barely understood Cantonese, he was able to distinguish the language from Mandarin.

The language sounded a lot like- Matthew ducked as he heard a gun fire in his direction.

'Sneaky bastards,' Canada swore mentally. The men closed in on him before he could aim his shotgun. His hands were bound with rope. He got dragged by a group of five to the top of a cliff. One of the Japanese pushed Canada off, sending the nation down the mountain to the rocky bottom.

* * *

December 25, 1941

Eastern Brigade

Fort Stanley

* * *

Hong Kong was in a fierce firefight. It was the first time that he had been in combat for several years. Since 英國 has protected him, Hong Kong had never needed to feel worried or scared. But Hong Kong knew that he would not be safe for long. 日本 was moving his troops fast, pushing the defenders into desperation. However, he would not wait idly for Japan to enslave him. For now, Hong Kong was getting lessons on French vocabulary. It was doing wonders for his foreign knowledge.

"P'tite queues, that's what you Japanese have!" One of the Royal Rifles taunted.

"Manges d'la marde!" Some of them tossed their grenades to disperse the Japanese army from the buildings.

Hong Kong fired his Springfield gun, pulling his bolt back each time he fired. Suddenly, he heard something whistling through the air. 'Not again!' He thought in an instant.

"Enfant d'chienne! Run!" The Eastern Brigade soldiers scattered as a mortar shell was descending down.

He ran from his prone position, leaving his gun in the road. Leon cried out in pain as bits of metal sliced into his body like paper. Hong Kong collapsed onto the ground on his side. He slowly got back up, heading for an alleyway to recover. The dominion painstakingly pulled the varied sized shrapnel from his ribcage and legs. Within three minutes, the damaged tissue on his body healed. He briskly walked out of the narrow passage.

* * *

A voice reached his earshot. The accent of the speaker was stiff, as if the person was inexperienced with Cantonese. "你好，我親愛的弟弟,"

"三哥." Hong Kong slowly turned, facing Japan.

Hong Kong drew his Dao blade from belt and his sibling did the same with his katana. Kiku held his blade with both hands, while Leon gripped his weapon with his left.

The nation closed in first, bringing the force of the sword directly, but the colony countered, stepping to the right to swing his broadsword.

The blade smacked into the Japanese man's shoulder blades. Japan reacted by stabbing into Hong Kong's abdomen. Ka Lung growled in rage and both began to clash blades.

"You have such as sloppy technique and no sense of control. I would expect that Igirisu would have trained you to fight properly like a European 'gentlemen'. Apparently he has not even spared a minute to teach you. Instead, you draw your swordsmanship from a pitiable elder."

Hong Kong began to drive more power into his strikes, in attempt to overwhelm his opponent with brute power.

"你怎麼敢! You dare insult 我的老師!" Japan blocked another swing and sliced Hong Kong's right foot.

"Ka Lung, I envy you to be honest. You did not have to grow up with an annoying, immature idiot who is overly controlling."

Kiku dodged a blow.

"大哥 may be eccentric, but he is caring. You do not respect him because you are a 忘恩負義, 被寵壞的孩子!"

Leon's Dao sliced vertically towards Japan.

"Really, so he does not sound in anyway irritating aru? He sounds like a sparrow with the song of a drunkard aru. He calls himself the eldest of all the Pacific, yet he looks and dresses himself what you Chinese call 雞 aru."

"你該死日本犬！" Hong Kong screamed out. He broke through Japan's block and stabbed him in the chest and wrenched the blade out. Japan fell to his knees, dropping his katana. Leon raised his Dao to decapitate Japan. In one heavy swing, the blade went down… and stopped completely.

"What the- what is going on?" He kept trying to slice Japan's head off, but it was like the sword was dull. Japan stood back up, unfazed by Ka Lung's attempts to kill him.

"Apparently your gods are on my side, Hong Kong. You should have known that a nation in full strength cannot be killed by another."

Japan grabbed his sword off the ground, quickly disarming Ka Lung. The Chinese man deflected Kiku's sword, kicking into Japan's gut. Before he could recover from the attack, Leon swiftly maneuvered around to punch the nation in the back. Japan stumbled across the street where they were fighting, turning to counterattack, but Hong Kong kept around, making it more difficult for Japan to fight. Changing his tactics, Japan crouched to sweep his leg to force Leon to jump. When he leapt to avoid the sweep, Kiku quickly swung his left arm in an uppercut, while punching with his right in a quick jab, with two seconds between both attacks. Hong Kong was knocked down.

Japan walked over to his foe, picking him up and slammed him onto a wall. Just before Leon could struggle, Japan chopped on his throat with his hand.

Hong Kong limply fell to the ground. Japan chained the colony's hands together and awaited his soldiers who were running towards him. The officer of the group bowed before he delivered his message.

"General Honda-ue, we have the enemy force on retreat."

"Excellent work Lieutenant. Get a squad of twenty men to transport this prisoner to my personal ship."

"It will be done Sir." The officer called for volunteers in his detachment. Two of the volunteering men carried the dominion, while the last eighteen escorted them.

Japan turned his attention to a hospital atop a hill from the city that they were in. He had some troops moving towards the building.

Kiku had attended the Geneva Convention, but it didn't matter. Since he had won this battle, he would not raise a finger to stop his men from attacking the facility.

* * *

Historical Facts:

Hong Kong was a section of China taken by England after the Opium War. The place would prosper due to opium imports.

Winston Churchill had considered not sending any more garrison troops to defend Hong Kong. Singapore was more important for the British Empire due to the fact that it had major ports and was also the Empire's foothold close to the Japanese islands.

After the Japanese took Kowloon, the mainland chunk of Hong Kong, the outnumbered garrison of Hong Kong Island was divided in two, West and East.

The Manitoba Grenadiers were with the West and the Quebec Royal Rifles were with the East.

Sergeant Osborne of the Grenadiers was the leader of West Brigade. When he was killed by a grenade, the next officer in line was Brigade Lawson. However, he would never receive the news.

Lawson and the last of the West Brigade at Wong Nai Chung Gap made their last stand by running out to face the Japanese.

Wong Nai Chun Gap was a crucial position that was the quickest way into the rest of the island, as the terrain was mountainous, slowing movement.

After the West Brigade was eliminated by the Japanese, the Island was divided in two, Stanley Peninsula and the east which was controlled by the East Brigade.

After the Japanese wiped out most of the East Brigade, some of the troops went to St Stephen's Hospital. They caused a massacre in the building, killing and maiming hospital staff and patients.

The governor of Hong Kong surrendered on December 25th, 1941.

* * *

Translations:

Cantonese Chinese:

太…冷 – Tai... Dong- Too… cold

你是不是英國或我的大哥, 加拿大- lei si but si ying gok huo ao dik dai gho, ka la dai- You are not England or my big brother, Canada

明白- Ming bot- Understood

你好，我親愛的弟弟- ni hao, ao chun ouh dik die die- Hello my dear brother

三哥- Summ gho- Third brother

忘恩負義, 被寵壞的孩子- wang en bui chu, fu chung high dik hi gi- Ungrateful, spoiled child

我的老師- Ao dik lo see- My teacher

雞- Gui- Chicken [In the Chinese language, being told to work as a chicken is slang for being told to be a prostitute.]

你該死日本犬- lei guy sia yut boon quan- You damn Japanese dog

你怎麼敢- lei sum won guan- How dare you

Quebecois French:

P'tite queues- Small dicks

Manges d'la marde- Eat shit

Enfant d'chienne- Son of a bitch


	12. Deal of the Cossack

Deal of the Cossack

AN: This chapter continues from the chapter, British Air, but chronologically, this is before Flight of the Dragon and Dragon's Grip.

Russia walked into the conference room. All the Allies took out their weaponry. England drew out his sword from under the table, Australia armed himself with his flamethrower, Palestine loaded his rifle, Canada retrieved his shotgun off the floor next to his chair, Scotland brandished his one handed axe, Wales got his dirge along with his targe equipped and New Zealand aimed her Jungle Carbine at the trespasser. Russia put his hands in front of him.

"Please put away those weapons, it would be most unpleasant if you decided to annoy me from my true goal."

Australia was the first one to speak out of the Commonwealth after the nation appeared.

"How the hell do with know you are not spying on us? Last time we checked, you're working with the Axis!" He said vehemently. His trigger finger was twitching as Russia came closer to them. Nicholas' hands started to sweat. He waited for the moment that the Russian would try to attack them. If he did, he would have the honour of being set aflame. Russia moved a spare chair from the table and sat down on it.

"I wouldn't have came without an army, and you vould all be at my mercy a long time ago." Russia coolly spoke. He laughed humourlessly.

"England, I believe that you would have taught your family common courtesy. From vhat I see, you are less of a gentleman and more of a bumpkin and I find that to be very funny,"

Russia glanced at the Australian.

"However, I feel that Ты мне надоел."

"Ivan, what are you even doing here?" England said with a tone of suspicion. He glared at the Russian. The man had his infamous smile on his face as usual, but there was something off about him. Indeed Ivan was very much insane, but he was more mentally balanced once. Poor bastard had suffered through a drastic regime change a couple of years back. Arthur remembered when the nation secretly had gone to Germany's home around the 1920's.

Apparently Russia had heard of news that one of the former members of the Romanov royal family was still alive. England himself did not know what to think of it. He had heard that the Czar and all of his family had been executed during the Communist Revolution. There was a possibility that the news that Ivan heard was a hoax. But looking again at Russia, he could see that the man's eyes were reddish. He had seen him like that only when something truly disheartened him.

"I have decided to join your little group, you don't mind, dah?" Russia said nonchalantly.

Canada stared at Russia with a puzzled look.

"…What? Russia, weren't you with Axis Powers? Why are you changing sides all the sudden?"

Russia's perpetual smile slowly changed into a grimace. His relaxed eyebrows tightened. He closed his eyes and dipped his lower part of his chin into his scarf.

"Germany broke our treaty and sent armies to invade my home," He said quietly.

"My poor, innocent сестры," Suddenly, the Russian's voice lowered an octave as he mentioned his dear sisters. Some of the Allied countries' spines chilled. Ivan's purple eyes flared in intensity. They looked like glowing suns. England could feel a spike in the dark aura emitted from the nation. Every nation Arthur had met had some sort of energy emitting subtly off their bodies and Russia was no different.

The thing is, England could not understand why Ivan's energy was at a consistent disturbing level, even if he wasn't suffering. As far as England sensed, Russia was beginning to lose his control of his suppressed emotions.

"It had begun with a bombing of my airfields."

Ivan remembered grenade shrapnel hitting his left leg. The bits of metal sliced into his arteries and veins all over his leg. After he was hit, the Russian was knocked onto the dry grass. He stood up, slowly, enduring the pain in his leg. He started to feel numb in the limb, but the wounds would heal soon enough.

"I finally get the honour kick your ass, Smalz!" Prussia let out a laugh of triumph as he kicked into the injured nation's chest. Russia stepped back slowly, but he remained balanced.

"Gilbert, do you honestly believe that you have the strength to challenge me?" Russia softly snarled back.

"You're not in position to make threats! Your huren you call schwestern are mine, arschloch!" Prussia smiled, bearing his teeth.

"I will enjoy them, especially their vital regions!"

Prussia taunted. He started to laugh, which sparked Ivan's anger.

This асшолэ dared threatened to violate his sisters?

Russia grabbed his trusty faucet pipe from the ground, preparing to crack the Prussian's skull wide out. Although he would not kill him, he would have the satisfaction of splattering the Prussian's dirty brains across the field for the crows to feed on. But his target reacted fast. Ivan felt something slice his eyes, causing his vision to be blurred with blackness. As his sight dissipated, he could feel his pipe taken from him. He fell to the ground when something metallic impacted on his head.

Russia slowly rose up, and he slammed his large gloved hands onto the table.

"I have lost a sister before, and I will not lose more! My dear сестры will always stay with ME. Are there ANY objections to my joining your little group?" Russia roared.

At this point, some of the Allies were quaking slightly.

Palestine slowly turned to Arthur. He whispered to the empire.

"Master, I believe him, do you?"

England nodded to the Middle Eastern colony. He turned his attention to Russia, who was calming down.

"Ivan, you have the choice to join us. We had been needing assistance for this war. However, you will fight alone to free your family. We have enough problems in the West to send troops to your land."

"That is fine, England. I like to be independent. I will assist you in the Pacific after I have my family reunited and Moscow as Germany's new capital."

Historical Notes:

1. The Soviet Union joined the Allies after Germany invaded its territory on June 22, 1941 in Operation Barbarossa.

2. The last Czar family line, known as the Romanovs, was wiped out from the Russian Revolution. The people were sick of the Absolute Monarchy that was imposed for so long. Communism took control of Russia as government, leading to the creation of the Soviet Union.

3. There were rumors that Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia had survived the Regicide of her family during the Russian Revolution. According to the stories, she was able to survive due to jewels in her corset ricocheting bullets from a firing squad. She was able to escape from war torn Russia and changed her name to Anna Anderson. But recently in 2008, Anastasia's remains were found, proving that Anderson was not the Russian Duchess.

Translations:

German:

Smalz- Fatty

Huren- Whores

Schwestern- Sisters

Arschloch- Asshole

Russian:

Сестры-Syestri– Sisters

асшолэ-assholje- Asshole

Ты мне надоел- Ti mnye nadoyel- You bore me.


	13. Lost Lion's Share

Lost Lion's Share

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I had suffered a severe case of writer's block for this chapter. The top section of this chapter is the sequel to Dragon's Grip. The rest is based on Battle of Singapore. India speaks Hindi, just if you wanted to know.

* * *

Hong Kong, December 23rd, 1941

'…Crap,' Matthew thought as he woke up. Currently, he couldn't feel his legs at the moment, but he would soon. He tried to move his arms and hands. He attempted to move every joint.

'They were still functional, good.' Canada stayed in his position. If he tried to move from his position from falling onto the bottom of the cliff, he would cause more damage to himself, which would even increase the time that his legs will be fully healed. Hopefully Hong Kong was still safe with the East Brigade.

Canada sat upright from his position. His legs could move again. He placed his dented round helmet back on his head, and prepared to move out. He walked around the mountain where he was thrown off. He traveled towards one of the nearest towns to try to regroup with the East Brigade.

If the survivors of the West Brigade were still around, they would attempt to amalgamate with the rest of the colonial army to organize off a last stand. Matthew prayed that the men held the Japanese forces off enough so that he could assist them. By nightfall, he traveled eastward using his compass. Canada moved through the forests than the roads to remain hidden.

* * *

December 24th, 1941.

Canada encountered a small group of Japanese soldiers marching down a road. The Canadian silently dragged a straggling soldier into the bushes, stabbing him in the neck twice with his knife. He checked the man's body for ammunition and rations. He found canned fish and a bit of rice. Armed with a new rifle with twenty rounds, Canada disappeared back to the safety of the woods.

* * *

December 25th, 1941

He was almost near the Stanley Peninsula. He had to get to the East Brigade as fast as he could. He went to scaling up the hills that blocked his path towards the location.

* * *

Fort Stanley, December 26th, 1941

Canada looked at the horizon. The area was covered in mortar and artillery holes, reminding him of Ypres. Canada searched the Brigade headquarters for Hong Kong, but he was nowhere to found. He went to search the local hospital, which was atop a hill from the city. As he walked up the hill, he smelled smoke. The scent was somewhat recent. When he arrived at the doors of the hospital, he saw the name of the building, St Stephen's college. The smell of smoke grew stronger. He opened the doors of the hospital, discovering what the origin of the smoky scent.

He looked at the horror in front of him. Bone shards, flesh and burnt clothing met his eyes. Large piles of ash buried most of the human remains. He gently picked up one of the shards off the ground. He clasped his hand around it, sensing where the bone came from. It belonged to one of his soldiers.

Canada stared out in shock at the cremated remains. He went around the massive piles of ashes to investigate the other rooms of the hospital. In the patients' rooms, he found fresh and dried blood stains on the walls, the ceilings and floor. He even found blood splattered on the beds.

The Japanese …did this? England was right. These Japanese soldiers didn't spare the lives of any injured soldiers or doctors. Canada silently grieved for the lost souls who were butchered in this undignified manner. He made the sign of cross, pointing three fingers to his head, then the left side of his chest and then to his right side. He kneeled down to pray, asking to God if these people will find peace. Just as Canada turned to leave, he heard a series of shouts from outside. He glanced out the dirty window of a room that he was in. A large squad of Japanese soldiers entered the building. They knew he was here!

Canada quickly smashed the window with his rifle's stock and began to make his way down the window's ledge. The stomping steps of the soldiers were echoing louder as he exited through the window. He dropped down from second storey to the first, and began to make his escape. Bullets whizzed by his body as he fled to the city. He had to get to Singapore to find safety. He found a couple of bombers out in a field. He went inside of one and activated the engine. He took off in the air, heading for Singapore. It was the last British colony in Pacific and he had to help England as soon as possible.

* * *

Singapore, February 1942

"We need to spread out our land forces around the island. These men will hold the Japanese in place, allowing our navy to-"

"I must have to disagree with you, Lieutenant General Percival. A good portion of our men are not even experienced with the battlefield. Some of them haven't even been processed through basic training! It is too risky to spread them out. If they are put in smaller squads, they will be quickly be overwhelmed by the enemy. The men will be safer in fewer, larger squads. If we follow my plan, there is a greater chance of victory here."

"Bennett, do not underestimate the strength of our men individually. The men in the Hong Kong were able to keep the Japanese from advancing any further for weeks until Christmas Day. We must put more trust into our troops."

"Fellow officers, we must have an ultimate decision in this matter. The Japanese are moving swiftly and as we are debating over plans, they could be setting up camp at the shores of this island at this moment!" Heath declared.

Malaya rubbed her head with the back of her hand, the growing headache originating from the almost never ending debate between the three officers. England sat in his chair across from Malaya. Usually, the Englishman would have been discussing with his officers to formulate any strategies, but the planning that the men were discussing was going nowhere. He also had a troubling thought in his mind. The colonial forces defending Leon was wiped out and Canada was missing. It was a grim possibility that Canada was captured in the battle by Japan.

Canada being missing in action was very troublesome. Only the British Commonwealth and Soviet Union were actual threats towards the Axis nations. Singapore was his last colony in the Pacific Ocean. She had to be safeguarded to defend the last interests in the Pacific. If Japan was able to take his last colony, it would take a large amount of time and resources to push back the Japanese, when the resources could have been used in the war in Europe. After he had heard news that Hong Kong was captured, it reminded Arthur about the promise that he made to China. It was in 1841, the end of the Opium Wars.

"英國," China puffed out a mouthful of smoke after breathing from his pipe. He had been forced into the habit by England, who had made him consume several whole orbs of Opium during the last battle. It turned out that Wang liked the sticky, tar taste.

"Coolie, I am not going accept any begging from you." England followed with an eye roll.

"死鬼佬, is that what you desire to listen to? I do not need your pity,"

"Old man, what do you want? I have spent too much time with dealing with you. I do have a family to run of course,"

"Will you remove your arrogance from blocking your ears and listen to me? Since you have taken my territories, I only have one request for you."

"What is that request, Chinaman?" England gave the Chinese man an inquisitive look.

China breathed out another puff of smoke from his mouth, removing his opium pipe.

"我要你好好照顧我的兄弟姐妹. I realize from you are responsible and strong enough that you can be a stepbrother to my brothers and sisters. 色狼on the other hand, I cannot trust him with my sisters and Thailand." England took a minute to understand the Chinese that China had just spoken. Arthur had spent more time exploring the seas for new trade routes across the Atlantic than communicate in Chinese.

"Fine, China, I will take your "request" into consideration. However, I do not have to follow your conditions in raising your siblings. They are my property now."

Little did England know, although he only kept the four colonies- Philippines, Hong Kong, Singapore and Malaya, for profit only, he had grown to like them unwittingly. The Asian colony who he liked the most was Leon. He was calm, collected and very quiet. He rarely talked back to England, and was very obedient. As for Singapore, she had more wealth in trade then the other British colonies in Asia combined, but she was very irritating to deal with on a daily basis.

Not like America annoying, but she has irksome habits. For example, she likes to feel his eyebrows, which invades his personal space and he already hated France for doing the habit since the medieval ages. Besides, his eyebrows were… being pinched.

"Hello 大哥, how is the meeting?" A blood vessel in England's forehead bulged out. Very slowly his head started to boil with anger.

"Christine, you will stop, immediately." He whispered vehemently. Singapore seemed to not listen, gently rubbing his eyebrows. England quickly snatched her fingers with both his hands. He discretely dragged her outside of the command tent to discipline her. Malaya covered her face with her hand, either from her headache or the fact that her younger sister was acting like a fool.

"You will listen very clearly, young lady. If you pester me any further, I will leave at Japan's mercy. I do not have the time to deal with your attitude."

The Singaporean girl let out a nervous chuckle at his threat.

"You're bluffing, right?"

"Do not test my patience, you ungrateful, ankle biter." He hissed quietly. "Singapore, if you going to play around, then you will stay out of this meeting. I will not tolerate any of your disobedient behavior, do you understand me?"

She nodded and he entered back inside the tent. As for Singapore, she sat outside, dejected. Ever since the 1940s, her stepbrother, England, become so strict. He had kept her confined to her house. She did not understand why there was a war going on at the time. Although there was tension between the Chinese and Japanese in her land, she thought no conflict would happen, as old rivalries would cool down eventually.

Unfortunately, both Yao and Kiku were fighting against each other once again. The previous war between them should have settled their disputes! Japan had expanded his territories and claimed more control of the Pacific. It appeared that he just wanted to be a major power in Asia, but China did not want him to grow.

Despite China losing, it was a bittersweet moment for her. Japan had shown that he was strong. This strength is what Singapore really admired about her third oldest brother. She hoped that he would be her ally as she felt more secure with allying herself with him than China since Kiku was able to prove his abilities.

But now that Japan was expanding his military outwards, she began to get scared. He already had many colonies outside of his home! Why did he want to hurt Big Brother again?

"बच्चा, what are you doing outside of the tent?" Singapore snapped to attention, realizing who was addressing her. She turned to her left, seeing India walk up to her. India was a sort of uncle to her, a role model.

The religion of Hinduism along with Buddhism and many parts of his culture had influenced her childhood when she was born and she became close with him, despite they had been separated from each other by England. After a month when Japan declared war on England and his colonies, she reunited with India. She had been so happy to see him again, even if the circumstances for his arrival were grim.

"England wanted me to stay outside until I behaved myself."

"Singapore, your attendance at this meeting is महत्वपूर्ण! Your welfare and life is at stake if you do not know what the British will plan out! Now get to the meeting. I will vouch that you will behave."

"But it's not very interesting, Bapa saudara." Singapore whined.

"Besides, England knows what is best for-"

"No he does not. Christine, one day you will become independent and will have to learn to think on your own."

Singapore gave India a thoughtful look. India sighed quietly and silently commanded her to get back on her feet. They entered the tent together to see the defense planning. Some of her uncle's troops and the some of the Australians in the army would be placed in the Northeast of the Main Island. The bulk of the Australians troops would be in the Western part of the Island. Malaya and India were placed in the South, meaning she was going with them as she was familiar with both of them. As for England's forces, they were on reserve.

* * *

Feb 8th, 1941 7:30

Coastline Japanese base in Malaya

"Honda-ue, the diversion has been successful. Our scouting party at Publau Ubin reported heavy concentrations of Western soldiers, within the area our artillery hit. " The balding lieutenant said with a cheerful disposition.

"Are all the bombers ready to devastate the northeastern bases?"

"Yes. Our naval artillery will set sail towards Singapore when the bombers mobilize."

* * *

Feb 8th, 1941 4:15 AM

In the peaceful silence of the early morning, flocks of Japanese bombers flew over Northeast Singapore. They released their payloads upon the dozens of bases scattered around the sector. The surprised defenders also faced the fury of the Japanese navy. Naval shells rained upon the coastal defenses, blanketing the shores with holes.

* * *

Feb 8th, 4:17 AM

India jumped out of his bed to hear Christine's screams.

"Christine!"

He quickly entered her tent, finding her shaking all over. She was terrified. He found bruises that appeared on her skin, dark marks that rapidly appeared on her whole body. He had seen these kinds of wounds when he was younger. The Japanese had arrived. He quickly brought the Singaporean to a nearby hospital to treat her rapidly developing injuries. Although they appeared minor, her bruises would change into open lacerations if they were not treated soon.

The surviving Allied soldiers from the bombing and naval bombardment alerted the remaining fortresses left unscathed from the tactical attack. The men rushed to the battered coasts, arming themselves with heavy machine guns. When they were entrenched on the battered shoreline, they spotted the Japanese vanguard. Hundreds of boats drove to the beaches. The Australian troops primed their sights upon the many small vessels. They began firing at the Japanese when they were close to the shallower waters. The Australian machine gunners made quick work of the first wave of invaders, leaving barely buoyant boats covered in bits of gore and bullet holes. A hundred more Japanese boats came and a hundred more were devastated.

Japan looked at the carnage from his battleship. His eyes scanned actively through his pair of binoculars. He moved the device away from his eyes. He signaled to the captain of the ship, Oda.

"Captain Oda-san, how many reinforcements will arrive?"

"General, we have a total of three Imperial battleships sailing towards our position within two days."

"Send word for more. Until the bombers are ready to launch or we have enough ships to blockade the Singaporean ports, we must establish our control as quickly as possible in this sector for future landings."

"It will be done, my lord." Oda bowed towards his country. He marched away from the front of the deck. Japan scanned back upon the enemy defenses with binoculars. The slim moment of surprise was wasting away. Although reluctant, Japan waited patiently. It had taken months to strategize a method to crack away at the British territory in the Pacific. The plan was sluggishly moving along in Singapore, but this place would be in his control soon. Upon midnight, the Australians routed after waves of many Japanese soldiers had succeeded in disembarking on the beach.

* * *

February 11th, 1941

Battle of Bukit Timah.

"Hold together men! Conserve your ammunition! Brace yourselves for the charge!" England cried out to his demoralized troops. The whole day of the 11th was spent on fighting the Japanese when they had advanced down the Bukit Timah, towards the village of the same name. The hill village had vital supplies such as water, ammunition and food, the necessities that the Japanese military wanted to acquire to keep their offense strong. After a day of fierce fighting, the Japanese were sending in tanks to finish off the exhausted defenders.

Roars from the goliaths echoed along with various dying screams in the night. Brightly shown by the flames of destroyed tanks and dim moonlight, soldiers on both sides charged at each other with their weapons. England shook off the pain as another bayonet was jabbed through his gut. With a bone chilling cry synonymous with a banshee, he brought his sword down upon his foe, cracking open the man's head like frail pottery. More bloodshed covered the combatants as the darkness swallowed more of the dead.

When the Japanese fighters buckled under the British's melee, England ordered a charge on the enemy soldiers. Much like trench warfare, the fighting continued into a stalemate, until the Japanese were assisted by fresh reinforcements. The Singaporean defenders had to turn tail and retreat from the village. They were about evenly matched with their enemy, but they could not fight any further or they would be all slaughtered.

With a large northern part of Singapore taken, England split the forces between the Southeast and the Southwest. He would fight alongside Malaya and India would defend the western section.

India solemnly tended to his niece in the local hospital. For the past three days, she had to endure the destruction of her cities during day and night. England's only military airfield in the colony was destroyed in the first aerial attack. The dominion had little hope that the supply ships would reach them in time. His niece's injuries developed from minor bruises into festering lacerations from the bombings.

* * *

February 14th, 1942

India felt his eyelids droop over his eyes. He forced his eyes to open. For the past seven days, he had been by his niece's side when she grew severely ill. The bombardment of the Singaporean cities occurred every day. If this siege went any longer, she would be at death's mercy. The doctors did their best to help Christine, but for every scar that was healed, more appeared during a day. News from Arthur had been delayed by three days. Bukit Timah had been captured by the Japanese soldiers. He had said that his army will attempt to recapture the hillside town, but are facing a massive group of enemy tanks that are guarding the strategic site. Since no new information had been received from any messengers, the Indian can only assume that the counterattack had failed.

Suddenly, he heard something whistling about. When he heard the explosions, India ran back into the hospital to rescue his niece. Panicked medical staff and patients slowed him down. He found Singapore lying in her bed, petrified in fear. A bomb exploded on top of the hospital, cracking the ceiling above her room. India swiftly grabbed her out of her bed, making a beeline for the basement of the building. He kicked the door open to the basement and gently put her on the cold ground. India sighed with a heavy breath, as the bombs continued to rain upon the hospital.

The bombing stopped after thirty minutes. India led Singapore out of the hospital's cellar. The dominion navigated out of the mostly demolished hospital with the young colony. While India observed that the damage down by the Japanese bombers, a building suddenly tipped over towards Singapore. India reacted fast to the sudden danger.

"Singapore, चाल!" India pushed her away the crumbling building. Bits of rubble descended down, crushing him instead of her. Singapore got back on her feet, her helmet shifted over her eyes. "Bapa saudara, are you alright?" She looked at India, who laid there, still. A pool of blood formed around his mouth. A large rock had landed on his chest and heavy rocks piled on his feet.

"Uncle, please wake up! Uncle, what's wrong? Please wake up!" Singapore quickly pushed the debris off of his body with all her strength. Her head pounded with blood. Her hands were scraped by the sharp edges of the stones and left deep scars on her palms.

"…Uncle?" She had kneeled on the ground. She silently wept. He was …dead. She touched her hand across his head. He was frigid. Her bloodied hand slid down his face, closing his open eyelids.

"シンガポール," Singapore's blood froze. She backed against a broken wall, trapped. Japan approached her casually, as if there was nothing wrong. He had a smile on his face. She tightly closed her eyes, terrified. She refused to look at him. The man walking towards him was not her brother she reminded herself. Her brother would not murder innocents. Her brother would not savagely smile as her people were shot down in cold blood. What… happened to him?

"妹ちゃん, I finally found you. Come with me." Christine shivered at his words.

"What happened to you, brother?"

"Excuse me?"

"What happened tt-to you?" She visibly stuttered.

"You seem to have a fever, I will bring you to one of my medical officers." He held out his hand for her.

"You are not my brother."

"Singapore-chan, are you ill? Why are you saying that I am not your brother? Enough toying around, let us leave tog-"

"You are not Japan! You are a 妖怪!"

"A 鬼, is that what you claim I am, my sister? You call me an oni? You have my pity; England-san has corrupted you."

"He has not! You are one is who corrupted! Japan would not murder innocents; he would not act with your cold blood!"

"How disrespectable, you dare imply that I am amoral." A fiery glint in his normally calm eyes showed. "You will be punished, Singapore-chan." Singapore stepped back, shaking.

"Shame you were not willing to work with me. You could have been such a good, loyal vassal." Japan suddenly heard something rumbling in a large pile of building debris to his right. He jumped back when a figure came out of the rumble. Japan paid his attention to the figure. India was standing before him, with his body in worse for wear. His clothes were shredded by the concrete, his left eye was closed tightly and large wounds covered his body. Singapore gasped in surprise.

"You will not lay a hand on her, I will not allow it!"

"India, how convenient of you to join us, it would have taken another year or so to fight through the rest of China's pitiable defenses."

"You arrogant bastard!"

"England-sama would not appreciate such harshness and aggressive words towards his name."

"I personally do not care, you manipulating snake. Your words mean nothing. She is my niece and you will not lay a finger on her!"

"My goal is to not harm my younger sister. My goal is to provide protection and care for her. It is in both our interests to keep her safe and healthy, and I will provide her with such. Isn't it what you want for her?"

"झूठा, is that what you had said to the people of Nanking? The protection and care you gave to them when you massacred them? Letting your men hunt them like game for your amusement?"

"It was unfortunate display of people who are unwilling to surrender. The city was only a demonstration to all the Chinese that only obedience to me and the Emperor was the only way to survive."

"You disgust me Japan, for your entire polite demeanor and your false kindness; you are just nothing more than a greedy fiend."

"You question my honour?" Japan's thumb lifted the edge of his katana hilt from its sheath by an inch.

"What honour?" India took out his weaponry from his around his waist. He uncoiled his long curved blade, the urumi, a weapon used to dispatch groups of enemies in his home, back in the glory days of the Rajput warriors.

Japan drew his sword fully. His katana barely shimmered in the smoky day, reflecting the scarce amount of sunlight in the sky.

India charged. He spun around as Japan swung forward. He swung his blade lightning fast, lashing at Japan's blind spots. The flexible metal struck with deadly accuracy like a cobra biting its prey. Kiku growled in frustration as his enemy dodged his katana slices. "Coward, you will fight like a warrior,"

"Your formality is where you are weak. You expect a fair battle, but you are unable to adapt to an unfair one!" Japan quickly struck back the whip like sword back when it struck near his head. The twisting armament violently recoiled back at its master, forcing India to duck. Japan followed the block with a thrust. India quickly jumped back, lashing his sword out to counter the sudden blow. His urumi bounced off the Japanese steel and crackled as it recoiled back.

Japan swung his katana faster and faster, attempting to tire his fast enemy. But India was still in impetuous state, whipping his urumi about to disorient his foe. Japan blocked the Indian's whirling blows, but he was getting increasingly irritated by his opponent. Such a flimsy weapon that the Indian wielded was pathetic. It showed to Japan that the crafter of the Indian's sword was incompetent, as he could not craft a solid blade. It was a glorified whip! But how come his custom made katana, crafted from the best materials and smelted to perfection, could not break the pathetic excuse of a sword?

A sudden spark of creativity lit Japan's anger clouded mind. He drew his sheath from his belt. He now wielded two weapons. He knew that pure strength would not be enough against India. He charged at the Indian, who quickly retorted with a quick fling of his urumi, which was aimed directly for the Japanese's left shoulder. Japan parried the attack with his scabbard, pushing India away and stabbed him. India let out a scream as Japan's katana pierced through his stomach and exited through his back, ripping its way through the spinal cord. Japan forcefully pulled the sword out, which was covered in its victim's blood. India collapsed onto the dusty ground, mortally wounded.

Japan flicked his katana downwards to the ground, splattering some of the blood covering its surface. "India, I must commend you for your combat ability. I have not faced a challenge in over a century since the formation of my Empire." Japan took out a large dirty cloth and wiped his katana clean of India's blood. In one quick motion, his katana slid back into its sheath. Japan kicked the dominion's body to the side. He signaled to his men to come with a hand gesture. His soldiers prepared to grab the defeated man off the ground.

"Japan! Wait! Sila membiarkan dia pergi!" Singapore begged. She protectively hugged India in her arms. Her older brother turned to face her.

"You expect to me go with your decision? Explain to me how you earned any of my respect."

"Kiku, wouldn't you want to face him in his full strength?"

"What are you implying?"

"Uncle is not at his full fighting capability. I implore you to let him leave."

Kiku paused to think. He had noticed that India indeed was not at fighting fitness. If he was like his European kinsmen, he would just captured India. But unlike his allies, Japan respected a simple creed: the code of Bushido. Out of the incarnations of the world he had met, this single dominion had been able to fight on almost even terms with him.

Although it would be treacherous to allow this man to escape, Kiku remembered one of his conditions for his battlefield, not of his military. India had shown himself as a worthy foe. He would be permitted to flee, unless he was captured again or defeated at his own homeland. Japan commanded that the soldiers release him. Kiku cuffed Christine's scarred hands together. He forced her to stand up. He commanded five soldiers to appear before him.

"Take her back to my ship. If she is harmed in any way, I will personally have all of you executed. Understood?"

The five soldiers let out a resounding yes and dragged Singapore away. India struggled to get off the ground. He watched helplessly as Christine was taken away by the soldiers. A pair of black shoes appeared in his dwindling vision.

"When you we meet again, remember one simple thing." Japan leaned down closer to stare at the paralyzed dominion.

"Remember that I allowed you to live for the sake of my Singapore."

Japan faded from India's vision. India's blood boiled. Crippled and humiliated. He could have lashed back. But his guilt drowned his anger. His overconfidence cost him Singapore. He could had fled with her, but he was too foolish to do so. Unconsciousness settled over his exhausted body and he could finally rest.

* * *

British supply ship

February 19th, 1942

India woke up to hear the familiar words of Anglophones. He realized that he was sleeping in a cot. He was in the sickbay of a ship. He gripped his stomach as he made his way out of the bed. He traced along the large stitched up scar on his abdominals. He found his second scar on his spine, still stinging.

"I see that you are awake, Cecil."

India gave England a withering glare.

"My name is Chakor." Cecil spoke coldly.

"I personally do not care or have the time for an argument here. You failed in protecting Christine. We have the issue of the dealing with Axis. Malaya was captured during the escape from Singapore. Most of the commanding officers had fled for Nicholas' land. Since we have lost Singapore, I have been given new orders."

"What is the plan?" Cecil leaned in to listen.

"I will pull back a larger part of my navy out of the Pacific Ocean."

"WHAT?" The Indian screamed out.

"Calm yourself! I had recently received a telegram that America has joined the Allies. He will send forces to relieve my men in the Pacific theater."

Cecil gave Arthur a puzzled look.

"Yes, believe me when I was surprised by his sudden appearance as well. Japan will be facing him in combat, so you will be protected without my ships."

"Hell hath no fury like a Yankee's rage." England mused.

A British sailor barged into the sickbay.

"General Kirkland! We have an enemy plane tailing us!"

"Prepare the cannons and concentrate them on the plane!" England demanded.

England ran up to the deck of the ship. He spotted the plane that was approaching the ship. It wasn't firing any of its guns. The nation realized that the plane was going kamikaze itself into the battleship: the pilot ramming the plane into the ship to wipe out his foes along with himself. The ship's cannons ripped through the plane, shredding off its wings. Suddenly, just as the plane harmlessly glided over the ship's deck, the pilot ejected himself out of the cockpit. The man deployed his parachute and landed on the deck gently. England stood in pure amazement at the man appeared before him. Canada was not captured! Canada stood visibly shaky from nearly getting shot and collapsed.

* * *

Historical Facts:

1. St Stephen's college was a school converted to a military hospital for the soldiers defending Fort Stanley in Hong Kong. When the Japanese broke through Fort Stanley, a group of Japanese soldiers invaded the hospital. The men killed doctors, injured soldiers and even sexually violated nurses. After their rampage was done, they had cremated the bodies of their victims. The ashes of the victims would later be gathered up and given proper burials years after. Today, St Stephen's is still around as a secondary school.

2. After the massacre was done, the men who were responsible for the pointless slaughter were court marshaled severely by their commanding officers.

3. The Rajput warriors originated from India. Known for their fighting prowess and high statuses in the societies in India, they were comparable to the European knights or the samurai of Japan. In fact, the Rajput people still existed during World War 2 and lived on to modern day.

4. India was colonized by the British in 1857.

5. Singapore was colonized by the British in 1824. In actuality, Singapore is not part of China, but was owned by the East India Company, a British owned trading company. In my canon, Singapore is related as an adopted sister of China due to the large amount of Chinese immigrants making up of the Singaporean population.

6. Singapore has four national languages, three being Malaysian, Chinese and English.

7. The British did not have any tanks in Singapore. They only had a few armoured vehicles against the Japanese's massive amount of tanks that streamed through Malaya.

8. The Japanese had tricked the Commonwealth forces to defend the northwestern side of Singapore when they bombarded the island from there. While they were focused there, the Japanese launched a full scale attack upon the northeastern side.

9. The British had attempted to slow down the Japanese military by destroying bridges, however, the Japanese repaired destroyed bridges quickly and by using bicycles, the infantry were able to travel quickly around from Malaya to Singapore through roads.

10. America had officially joined the war in December 8th.

11. Singapore was captured in February 15th, 1941.

12. Two of the four commanding officers in charge of defending Singapore fled to Australia, while the other two were captured as prisoners of war.

* * *

Translations:

Chinese:

英國- Ying gok- England

死鬼佬- Sia Guo lo- Damn ghost [When the Chinese people refer to foreigners, they use this derogatory term.]

我要你好好照顧我的兄弟姐妹- ao yu lei ho ho chu goo ao dik hing die chu miu- I need you to take good care of my siblings.

色狼- Sick nam- Pervert= France

大哥- Dai gho- big brother

妖怪- Yao guai- Monster

Hindi:

बच्चा- Bachaa - Child

झूठा-Cheta- Liar

महत्वपूर्ण- Mahut bouin- important

चाल-Chaat-move

Japanese:

鬼- oni [A monster in Japanese folklore]

シンガポール- Singapoora- Singapore

日本- Nippon- Japan

妹ちゃん- omouto chan- younger sister [The honourific of chan is added to omouto as it is referring to a younger sibling.]

Malay:

Sila membiarkan dia pergi- Please let him go

Bapa saudara- Uncle


	14. Raiding the North

Raiding the North

* * *

AN: It has been a while, hasn't it? School had kept me away from finishing this chapter and watching the two seasons of Game of Thrones made me put this story in hiatus. After this chapter, I promise that old China and the Eastern Front will be covered the following story arc. The first part of this chapter takes place just after the previous one. The rest of this chapter will focus on the European Fascists advancing through the Soviet Union's territory. Please do not worry, just about every character that had made an appearance, will get their time in the spotlight.

* * *

Allied Supply Ship, 20 miles from Singapore 1942

"Bloody hell- Matthew!" England rushed to the unconscious man's body. India swiftly followed after. After the Englishman examined the Canadian's pulse, he quietly gestured two sailors to get the younger man to the sickbay. As India and England looked at Canada carried off, the Indian glanced at his "stepbrother" with a bemused look. England glared back at India with the intensity of a fire.

"Not a word of this incident, India- do you understand me?" England snapped.

* * *

Vienna, Austria 1941

While the Japanese took most of the control of the Pacific, the Soviet Union would be under siege by the Axis Powers in Europe. Nazi Germany had set up a new campaign against his Northeastern ally, the Soviet Union. As the German military prepared to take Moscow by a series of blitzkriegs, the rest of the Axis Powers followed in line with Germany.

"They did **what**?" Hungary's voice tensed up from the urgent phone call.

"Yes madam. The Soviets had just bombed the city of Kassa! There are heavy casualties around the city. We need to return back to the capital as soon as possible for an urgent meeting!"

Hungary placed the phone back on the receiver, sighing.

She suddenly felt Austria's slender arms wrapped around her lean waist. "Liebling, what is wrong?"

The Hungarian held his hands, turning her eyes to the German. Her face looked disappointed. "My people, Roderich- they need me right now." The ebony haired man' eyes briefly showed a slight sign of irritation. It was not the first time that duty got in the way of leisure between them. Letting out a soft sigh, Austria kissed Hungary on the left cheek. A mischievous grin appeared on Elizbeta's lips as she reciprocated the Austrian's kiss. She returned the favour, this time kissing him on his cool lips. Her hands took off his pair of glasses, setting them down on the table behind her. When the deep kiss was after, Austria halted his wife from going any further.

"S-should you not be going? Punctuality is not to be forgotten…Ungarn," His face was blushing with shyness.

Hungary let out a chuckle, putting his glasses back on his face. "This reminds me of our first time… you are so hesitant," She smirked and gave a quick kiss on his cheek.

Elizbeta had been spending some time with Austria for the day, relaxed in each other's company. They were planning to go to a nice restaurant to celebrate in Vienna, until the Hungarian had received a message from one of her government agents. After she had found out, she had cancel her dinner plans and return back to Budapest.

Ever since the Fascist government was elected in her land, there was less poverty and a strong sense of national identity that had been lost after the Depression. The new government had the goal to remake her into a strong nation and she was thankful for that.

She rode a train to her homeland, arriving within three hours at Budapest. One of her government agents had waited for her arrival. He wore a grayish suit and carried a bag with him that Hungary assumed where he had the information detailing the Kassa incident. They began discussing what occurred in the attack.

"Hello Miss Hungary, here are the report of the attack. There were only three assaulting bombers spotted and approximately a dozen civilians were killed or injured from the Soviets. Several buildings were destroyed in the air raid, but mostly minor."

"How minor were the damages? Were any factories harmed in the attack?"

"The aggressors had targeted several different areas of the city, but luckily, none of their explosives hit any military stockpiles or bases. Only a few residences were destroyed."

Hungary thought for a moment. It would be strange that Russia would send only three planes to attack insignificant parts of her city.

Perhaps it was a mocking statement from the Soviet Union for being allied with Germany. She found some truth of this possibility. In World War 1, Russia had a habit for flaunting his army's superiority numbers for intimidation purposes. His taunts in the past were idle, as the Russian army was led by pigheaded nobles and was very ill equipped for a "modern" war. In the Great War, Austria and her troops had little to no difficulty plowing through the Russian soldiers.

But that reason was too simple. This attack could have been a diversion for the Soviets to use for their advantage, to mobilize their troops in preparation to invade her. Another distant possibility was that the Soviet Union was "testing the waters" in her territory. The planes could have been scouting out any defenses and weaknesses in her military in that particular location.

"Minister, were there any more messages sent to me in my absence while I was in Vienna?"

The messenger pulled out a thin envelope from his satchel. "This letter was sent to you, a day ago."

Hungary peeled the flap of with a fingernail and opened the package. She read the contents of the letter. Germany had requested a meeting with all the Eastern European Powers in Nuremberg.

* * *

15 days later

"Ungarn, gute to see you, sit down. Our meeting will be in session soon." Germany swiftly acknowledged her presence with a nod. His deep azure eyes were focused on scanning the small pile of papers in front of him. Among the people in the meeting, Prussia, as well as her own siblings [-Romania and Bulgaria-] were in the room. A smirk grew on the snowy haired man. He waved to her with a vigorous attitude. The Hungarian responded back with a wave as well.

"Liz, long time no see. I heard that you got back together with four-eyes. How's your little, _immaculate_ pianist doing?" Prussia chuckled. The Hungarian woman's lips formed a little pout in reaction to what Prussia called her old flame.

"He's doing quite well, thank you for asking. I was surprised that you spoke such a formal word. I expected you act like a crude idióta just like 22 years ago."

"Crude idiot? Are you trying to be patronizing? Oh please Liz, I am just awe-"

"Now that everyone is here, this meeting will commence. Hungary, please take your place,"

She sat in her seat and Germany began his speech. He unrolled a large map of Europe and directed anyone's attention to the Soviet Union for a metal rod.

"My fellow kameraden and freunden, since the creation of this alliance in 1939, we had a major obstacle to our common goals and ambitions. On my Fuhrer's command, this obstacle- the Soviet Union, must be wiped out. As Fascists, we will not wait for these hypocritical savages to sack our cities when the British Commonwealth has been defeated. Prussia will fill you in the details of how the Eastern front is turning out."

"We had launched a series of blitzkriegs from the border between our territory in Polen to the border in Russland. Many Soviet airfields were flattened, virtually destroying every plane in our path. Within a week, our forces had air superiority. Our soldiers wiped a massive amount of their armies during the early stages of this campaign. The Baltic States and Russia's sisters have been captured. There is fierce resistance along the cities towards Moscow, but the German soldiers are advancing strong. I estimate that that our Wehrmacht will be at Stalin's doorstep in five months."

"So what are we here for then, Germania? Prusia has Russia by the throat. All the land that would be left would be Siberia." Romania grumbled. He chewed on a bit of his lower lip, annoyed.

"The Soviet Union is a massive enemy, Rumänien. We need a massive effort of manpower to crush the Soviet States quickly before weather conditions turn to Russia's favour. Another reason why you should cooperate would be that I will give areas for you to claim after we have won this var."

"And I am willing to give you any territory from the Baltics and even Belarus." Prussia added, using a baton to point to out those formerly controlled Soviet states.

"Is that so, Prussia? Then I want some of Ukraine's fertile farmlands for the Bulgarian people." Bulgaria rested his hand upon the area of Ukraine on the map. He had dark smirk on his face.

A deadpan frown formed on Prussia's face.

"Sorry, but... she is strictly _German_ territory."

"**What!**" Bulgaria's face, which had the faintest glimpse of a smug look, changed to an infuriated scowl.

"I am sure I made my statement clear, Bulgaria. She belongs to me and Germany!"

"If I am to be compensated for losses of my хора, then I demand that I will have a section of Ukraine for my government to control!"

"You will not get any of her, you whining dummbatz! She is our territory for one single reason! After her wretched people are all killed, she will be living space for the German populace to settle in. For all I care, you can take all of that wasteland of Siberia for all I care!"

Bulgaria prepared to argue back. He felt humiliated that this albino freak was speaking to him in a such despicable manner. Bulgaria panted with subtle furious shaking.

"Enough- both of you!" Germany intervened.

"We have an issue that must be settled at the moment. I will discuss your demand with Hitler. He will consider if you will have any sort of claim over the Ukraine."

Bulgaria still sepid with rage, reluctantly sat in down in silence. He exhaled quietly in frustration.

"Moscow is heavily entrenched by the Communists and our enemies still own very valuable oilfields. We must assure that they would be wiped out!"

* * *

Meanwhile, further east of the Axis nations, the Soviet Union was left in near crippled state. With many of his buffer zones taken away from him, Russia had to withdraw into Moscow to wait, practicing in a forest with his favourite faucet pipe. He whacked at the tree trunks, imagining them to be enemy soldiers. He did not await for the Nazis, nor did he await for their allies. When he was young, he knew that he and his family was always protected. He has known that this force of nature, this mysterious man would appear in full strength when the snows and blizzards consumed Russia's territory. Even when summer and spring came, Winter would come to freeze Russia's enemies. Sweden and France had failed to capture him, so what could little Germany did to **him**? The fool will pay for this **taking away his family**! Russia focused his anger and gripped his pipe harder. His pipe glowed whitish blue. With a inhuman swing, Russia splintered an ancient tree to large pieces with his pipe. The frozen debris tumbling onto the ground. The pale azure glow of his weapon turned back to its original rusty, metallic colour. A very tall cloaked figure appeared in front of him. Russia smiled. His faithful General was nearly at full strength, now... it just took a few more months, before Germany would kneel before him.

* * *

Historical Notes:

1. Operation Barbarossa is a German military plan to take out the Soviet Union after the Battle of Britain was a failure. During the summer of 1941 they launched blizkriegs, or rapid attacks on many flanks on the Soviet Union, the Germans were going to succeed, until Hitler demanded that his troops will stop in their offensive to safeguard the Ukrainian lands.

2. Ukraine is a very fertile country, with good lands to use as farmland. The Soviet Union got a large amount of food from this area, until the Germans took over this territory. Hitler wanted to convert this area into a Lebensraum, or living space for the German people after the Ukrainian people were exterminated. The references to Sweden and France in connection to Russia is that their empires that attempted to take over the nation, but both were repelled by scorched earth -denying the enemy any resources by burning them- and …General Winter.

* * *

Translations:

German:

Liebling- Darling

Ungarn-Hungary

Kameraden- comrades

Freunden-friends

Wehrmacht- Land Military

Polen- Poland

Russland-Russia

Rumänien- Romania

Dummbatz- Idiot

Romanian:

Germania-Germany

Prusia-Prussia

Bulgarian:

хора- men or soldiers

Hungarian:

Idióta- idiot

* * *

AN: To all my dedicated readers, I am still struggling with writer's block because I am writing the chapters concerning the Eastern Front. It will take time. In my brainstorming time, I am updating my old chapters with new information and facts that I have learned from World War 2. I know that you guys have waited a long period of time, but please hold on. I promise to publish a new chapter on the next time I update this story.


	15. Winter's Domain

Winter's Domain

* * *

Moscow, Soviet Union

November 7th, 1941

* * *

"Comrade Stalin,"

"Comrade Ivan," Stalin gestured to Russia to sit down.

Russia sat in the chair in front of his leader. Stalin opened a large box of hand-wrapped cigars.

"Would you like one, my friend?"

"No, but thank you. Cigars are not my preference, my вожак." answered Russia. The nation had a preference for smoking, but he did not like cigar smoke. In the past, cigar smoke made him very ill. He never got used to intoxicating cigar scent. Stalin took out a cigar from the box, putting it in the left corner of his lips. Russia took out his own lighter from one of the inner pockets of his trench coat and lit Stalin's cigar. Josef held the cigar with his left hand and began to inhale its fumes.

"There is no need for formalities here. We are friends. Are you also suggesting that you would not like some of my high vintage wine?"

"Actually, I would like to have a drink, Josef, thank you."

Stalin put two glasses on the desk. He grabbed the half empty bottle of wine and poured into two delicate glasses. Stalin plucked the cigar out of his mouth with his left hand. Both men took the drinks off the surface of the desk and sipped the wine in their glasses.

"Did you think I did not know that you needed relief from the Fascist problem? Do you think you can manage against the threat that just outside of Moscow?"

"We will have to appear weak when we are strong and strong when we are weak." replied Russia. Stalin looked blankly when he heard that phrase.

"What... what does that mean?" pondered Josef.

"That was a quote the Art of War, written by Sun Tzu." explained Russia.

"He was an ancient... Chinese military expert." The country stared into his wine glass, displaying a wistful expression.

"You miss Китай, don't you?"

"да , it has been so long since I was able to get a letter from him. Japan has been a major nuisance for him."

"Are you worried about him?"

"I rarely admit this to anyone, Stalin, but China is one of the strongest and most resourceful countries I have ever met. I do not need to worry for him, but my concern must be for us."

Russia sipped a bit more of his wine.

"The Fascist dogs believe that they have already won. It is a funny symptom of their stupidity, Stalin."

"I do not understand your humour, Russia. What do you mean?" asked Stalin.

Russia chuckled at his leader's bewilderment.

"The funny thing about Fascist stupidity is that it creates an idea of false victory in them. When they think that they have already won, it makes it all much exciting to prove to them that they had sorely underestimated us."

Russia glanced down at the now frozen wine in his glass and smiled. Stalin shared a smile.

"They will drown in their arrogance and in their blood."

* * *

A snow flurry appeared out of the frigid, white skies. The flurry swept through the famous Red Square, where thousands of Russian citizens stood. Today was a very special day for the whole of the Soviet Union, as this was to celebrate the Bolshevik Revolution that freed Russia from the tyranny of the Czars. Although the anniversary of the event was late by one month- when the Revolution had happened twenty four years ago- the people were impetuous with energy. For the people of Moscow, it was a great day to be happy as they were not hiding away in the underground train stations to avoid German bombers.

The people looked with rapt attention to their leader, Stalin, who stood in a large balcony of the Kremlin building. The stout man was accompanied with some of his government officials and the personification of Russia as well.

"For the complete destruction of the German invaders! Death to the German invaders! Long live our glorious Motherland, her liberty and her independence! Under the banner of Lenin, forward to victory!" declared Josef Stalin. His voice echoed on the microphone, booming towards his massive audience.

The crowds below cheered. Uproarious applause met the men in the balcony. Stalin saluted to the crowds below.

Josef Stalin turned away from the balcony to return to the interior of the Kremlin.

* * *

Minsk, Belarus

November 12th, 1941

* * *

A series of sharp whistles sounded over the railroad. Trains marked with the swastikas stopped at the station. Prussia stepped off one of the supply trains. He looked at the time on a clock mounted on the wall in front of him.

It was 8:00 PM. Prussia took out an worn envelope from his coat pocket. He received the letter in the envelope and checked the details of his mission. He was supposed to meet the other Axis countries here, but unfortunately, he arrived earlier by four days.

Prussia was not a person who liked to be early. Punctuality had been always Ludwig's preference. Gilbert would always bid his time before making his grand entrance. Being early meant that he could not irritate the others with being deliberately late.

The Prussian was met by a German soldier. The soldier was dressed in a very dirty uniform. Large patches of brown covered up his upper body. His face was covered with smoke. Worst of all, the man's hands were dripping with an dark, unknown fluid. Prussia looked very annoyed at the soldier. The soldier greeted with the left arm salute.

"Heil Hitler! Guten Tag, General! Welcome to Minsk, my name is Private Rudolf Heinz."

"Private... what are you dressed in?" Prussia's right eye twitched.

"Herr?" asked Heinz. He was beginning to sweat nervously.

"Are you deaf? I said, what are you wearing?"

"My uniform, herr!"

"Then why have you disgraced your uniform? What kind of damn soldier are you? You don't even care for your appearance! That better not be scheiße dripping off those hands!"

"General, I am sorry! The stuff on my hands are from oil and soot! I am a machine gunner of the Tiger tank divisions! I had an accident while trying to clean my machine gun and, an-"

"No more excuses!" Prussia silenced Heinz with that statement.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Didn't they teach you in boot camp that you should be in a clean and orderly fashion when you address an officer? You are lucky that I won't have you shot for looking like you had wrestled with a fat pig!"

"...Actually, Commandant, I worked at a pig farm bef-"

"A smartass huh? Get your ass to the showers and go clean yourself!"

"But Her-"

"Schell, schell schell!" yelled Prussia. The rookie ran off, leaving a trail of tank oil behind him. Prussia sighed.

"Why does that man remind me of myself? I wonder if that was how my Father felt about me. Nah,"

Another soldier approached Prussia. Thankfully, the soldier was dressed in a clean uniform. He appeared to be thirty years old. He had a groomed, brown beard and his height was two inches shorter than the country. From observing his uniform, Prussia knew that he was a regular army sergeant or an unteroffizier.

"Heil Hitler," greeted the shorter soldier.

"Heil Hitler," muttered Prussia.

"I am Unteroffizier Wilhelm Hagan. I was given the order that I would be the tank driver for a General Beilschmidt for invasion of Moscow."

"Ja, you will be my tank driver. I am General Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Beilschmidt? That name sounds familiar. My grand uncle served under a General Beilschimdt in the Great War. As a personal question, General, did anyone in your family reach the rank of General during that war?" said Hagan.

"Three members of my family had long became Generals." chuckled Prussia.

"Wow, that is quite impressive, General Beilschmidt!"

"What could I say? I have an awesome bloodline."

"I also have to report that the machine gunner for my tank is Rudolf Heinz."

"Wait. Rudolf Heinz? Do you mean that boy that just greeted me?"

"That would be correct, General Beilschmidt,"

"Are you sure that he is competent in other respects?" questioned Prussia.

"Aside from his unprofessional attitude and appearance, he is a very decent shot with the tank's machine gun,"

* * *

For the next two weeks, Prussia traveled towards Moscow from Minsk. Unfortunately, since it was autumn in Europe, terrain conditions turned against him. The tank that he was riding in had sunk into the field. He had no choice but to abandon it with his crew.

"Oh what the hell!" fumed Prussia. Mud rose to his waist when his feet hit the ground.

"General Beilschmidt, please calm d-"

"How about you get me out of this pigsty?" Prussia demonstrated his plight as he could not pull himself out of the sticky, wet sea of mud.

"Hold on Commandant, we will pull you out!" retorted Heinz. The private scurried off for a minute and returned with an available horse and a long length of rope.

"General, we will have to wrap the rope around your body to pull you out." Hagen wrapped fifty inches of the rope around Prussia and knotted it tightly.

Prussia held onto the rope as Heinz held onto the other end while on horseback.

Heinz commanded the stallion to move up steadily, pulling the rope between him and Prussia taut. It took two whole hours, but Prussia was finally pulled out of the mud.

* * *

Battle of Moscow

December 5th, 1941

* * *

"What the hell is wrong now? Hagan, explain!" demanded Prussia.

Hagan tried his best to start up the tank, but it was no use. The Tiger's engine was dead.

"Herr, the tank's fuel must be frozen!"

"Where are our vehicle mechanics?" grumbled Prussia. This was getting very annoying. If it was not the mud that was slowing them down, it had to be gottverdammte snow!

"If the other vehicles are frozen too, then they must be busy thawing them." said Hagan.

"Verdammt this weather- Heinz!" commanded Prussia. The machine gun operator for the Tiger turned around to face his country. He was busy sipping his thermos full of rationed coffee.

"Yes, General Beilschmidt?"

"I need you to report to base and come straight back. While you're there, go find some antifreeze so that we can thaw this tank."

Heinz nodded. The lanky man climbed up the ladder to open the hatch of the tank. He poked his head out, seeing nothing but white. He quickly closed the hatch, hesitant on the idea of abandoning the general warmth and safety of the Tiger.

"Heinz! Go and find help or so help me, you will clean the base's latrines with your own toothbrush!"

With a quick bark of "Jahwol," Heinz opened the top tank hatch and closed it after he exited.

"What a chicken," mumbled Prussia.

"Oh that's nothing, General Beilschimdt. He was even worse at boot camp. On the first day, he couldn't climb up a wall because he was scared it would fall on him."

"Are you serious?" Gilbert's face began to show the signs of his trademark smirk upon his lips.

"Sadly, I am dead serious." Hagen managed to say before he started to snicker.

KAABOOOOOOOOM!

The Tiger rocked violently; smoke filled what little space they had in the cockpit!

Both man and nation screamed as the tank was struck again. Armour piercing machine gun bullets shredded through left flank of the tank.

The Russian bullets scattered shrapnel around the inside of the vehicle. The two Germans ducked down to try to avoid the rounds from hitting them.

"General, I believe I may have pissed myself." said nervously by Wilhelm.

"Get a change of pants when we get back to our base, let's go!" shouted Prussia.

Gilbert opened up the tank's top hatch.

He managed to clamber out of the tank's cockpit equipped with his StG 44 rifle slung around his shoulder.

Visibility was extremely poor out in the blizzard. Prussia extended out his hand to pull up Hagen, but the tank was rocked with another missile impact.

Prussia was disoriented in his attempt to reach for his soldier's arms. He quickly pulled out Wilhelm from the tank's cockpit.

They dropped to the ground. The freezing snow was knee deep which prevented the two men from making much progress from escaping the dangerous proximity of their crippled tank.

Flames branched out from the tank and smoke billowed out of the heavily damaged vehicle. Aside from the howling wind, the other sounds that could be heard were of whistling mortar missiles and tank explosions.

"Come on. Unteroffizer! We have to regroup with our forces. We are good as dead if we continue to fight out in this weather!"

The two began to travel through the expansive field. They both wore leather gloves, but the garments were not sufficient enough for keeping their hands toasty. Hagen's summer uniform barely provided any warmth. He was lucky to have thick facial hair to cover much of his face from exposure.

Prussia wore a long trench coat; it protected his most of his body from the cruel, windy weather. Like his soldier, Prussia's head was bare. He must have left the hat at his quarters at the base. Prussia scoffed at the idea of the hat of even keeping his head warm. That officer cap would fly off his head in this storm's wind.

As they traveled, Prussia was separated from Wilhelm in the storm. Alone, Gilbert had to carry on. Explosions thundered across the field. Nazi and Soviet tanks clashed in distance.

* * *

"Incoming!" A German soldier shouted to his fellow soldiers. Someone or something was approaching them. A large group of Ushanka wearing soldiers charged in close proximity to their position. When the approaching group was identified as the enemy, all the German soldiers frantically threw off their mittens to be able to draw their guns.

With their guns drawn, they began to gun down their foes. Fifteen of the forty Soviets were shot down by the Germans. The German threw their grenades at the Russians as an attempt to scatter them.

The Soviets retaliated with suppressive fire. Russia enjoyed the sight of the German retreat as he began thinning out their numbers. His Degtyaryov light machine gun rattled loudly as bullets were spewed at.

After the Russians were finished, the small German squad was completely wiped out.

"Not a step **back**!" shouted Russia.

"Not a step back!" echoed his soldiers.

The soldiers fanned out to find any more isolated Germans and finish them off before they could flee. The Soviets were going to push back the Nazis from Moscow as much as they could.

Russia was left alone with three soldiers to cover him. Without warning, all three soldiers were killed by gunfire from behind. Russia quickly turned around.

He emptied the rest of the clip in his gun in the general direction where the bullets came from.

While he took out a clip to reload, Ivan sensed the familiar energy of a nation to the right of his position.

* * *

A bullet ripped through the right side of his neck, piercing through his trachea.

Ivan abruptly fell onto the snow on the left side of his body. He gasped for air as the wound healed up.

"You again?" exclaimed Prussia. Smoke rose from his recently fired StG 44.

"I should have finished you in that airfield earlier that month!" Prussia pulled the trigger from the hip to finish Russia off with a shot to his head, but the gun did not fire.

"What the hell!" shouted Prussia. He kept pulling the trigger, but the gun did not respond.

Prussia gasped as the gun grew increasingly cold in his hands. He dropped the rifle as the gun became covered in ice.

Russia sneered at Prussia.

"You and your brother thought you were going to get away with soiling my land? You will be nothing more than a frozen corpse when** we are finished with you**." said Russia, saying the last part of his threat to Prussia in a lower octave. His eyes glowed dark, purple. He pulled out his rusted faucet pipe out of his coat.

"Kolkolkokolkokolkolkolkol..." growled Ivan. Gilbert stood his ground. He was not going to be intimidated.

Russia disappeared in the clouds of smoke generated from the mortar bombardments.

"Come on, you overgrown mammoth!" taunted Prussia. The Prussian shed his trench coat, throwing it to the side. That coat was just a hindrance to him anyway.

He unhooked a long hunting knife that was hooked onto his belt. It was serrated, perfect for cutting through a bear, especially a Russian one!

Russia was able to close the distance first, surprising the Prussian. Prussia blocked a horizontal smack by blocking the strike with his knife, but was knocked flat on the knee deep snow from the sheer impact of the attack.

Undeterred, Prussia got back up to parry another attack, but the Russian's swing was inhumanly strong!

Russia's attack broke through the Prussian's defensive move, which sent Prussia's knife flying from his possession.

Without any obstruction, the pipe struck the Prussian directly in the gut.

Prussia keeled over from the attack, stunned. Russia smiled at the opportunity and unleashed his wrath.

He landed twenty hits on Prussia's chest, knocking Gilbert left and right.

Gilbert was sent flying as his neck was fractured from Russia's pipe. Prussia let out a short scream as he landed in the snow.

Russia quickly strode over to Prussia and swung downwards. Prussia evaded a couple of the swings, but the metal pipe struck Prussia's left shoulder.

Prussia heard a sickening crack and quickly felt the intense pain in his shoulder. By then, he realized that his left arm was dislocated from its socket.

Prussia gritted his teeth from pain and kicked one of the Russian's knees, toppling the giant.

Russia quickly stood back up and hooked onto Prussia's right arm with his lead pipe. Gilbert was pulled him in like a fish. Ivan threw a swift punch at Gilbert; his fist made direct impact onto the Prussian's face, breaking his nose with an audible snap.

Ivan reeled in Gilbert again to grab him by the throat. His fingers crushed the Prussian's windpipe.

Prussia felt the blood drain from his head. As he began to lose consciousness, he pulled out his secondary hidden knife and stabbed into Ivan.

Russia's smile changed to an expression of horror as his grip on Prussia's throat was released.

The knife must have punctured the Russian's heart!

Gilbert let a cruel smile spread on his own face as he wrenched the knife in Russia's chest. He forcibly removed the knife out of Russia.

Russia's hands clasped over his own chest and dropped onto the snow. It looked like he was fatally wounded!

Tired, yet victorious- Prussia let out a weak version of his trademark laughter. His laugh sounded more like a hacking cough than his regular obnoxious chortle.

"It's t-t-too bad th-that G-Germany's not here to see th-th-th-is," chuckled Prussia. His vision was fading in and out. It looked like there was something hovering over Ivan, but Prussia just ignored that weird blur. He was just probably tired, that's all!

Gilbert raised his knife to finally kill Russia, but his arm would not rise. His mind was focused on moving his right arm, but it felt like his arm was limp! Prussia struggled to stand up! His badly bent knife dropped into the snow. Gilbert slowly collapsed onto his back, unable to move any part of his body except for his eyelids. Russia got back on his feet and mockingly laughed. He pulled out a heavily dented metal plate from the front of his coat.

"You shouldn't have been so confident on defeating me here. I had been bidding my time, since you had the courtesy to explain your plan on how you would violate Belarus and Ukraine. Since my initial fight with you, I had been doing some reading. I appeared strong when I was weak and weak when I was strong. If I recall correctly, the French had invented a phrase for this type of occasion,"

Russia retrieved his Degtyaryov from the snow and finished putting in a new ammo clip. Prussia blinked a few times to keep his eyelids from freezing. He couldn't be imagining things. It looked like there was a bearded, transparent, pale man dressed in thick fur clothing hovering behind Russia! This man, no... that thing was unnerving as hell. It had no pupils, just whiteness like the … winter snow. It looked very tall. It even towered over Russia!

"Revenge was a dish best served," Russia aimed down the sight of machine gun at Prussia. Prussia could see the ghostly man looking at him with a death glare. His eyes utterly terrified him as the apparition faintly smiled. The looming spirit pointed at Prussia with a bony finger.

"Cold," Russia pulled the trigger.

Prussia braced himself for the bullets that would tear through his body.

* * *

Historical Facts:

1. The autumn weather in Ukraine, Belarus and Russia bogged down both the Germans and Soviets, but it was harsher on the German side. The Soviets were used to the autumn conditions that would turn unpaved roads into quagmires, while the Germans struggled to advance. Often, German tanks were trapped in the mud and abandoned because it took too much effort to pull them out.

2. Winter was a major factor in the Battle of Moscow. The winter would induce conditions of hypothermia in the unprepared Nazis because they were not properly equipped to fight for winter warfare because they were still wearing their summer uniforms, which consisted of light clothing. Hitler had no plans to prepare the German military with winter equipment in the Eastern Front because he was confident that the Germans would defeat the Soviets rather quickly.

3. The phrase, "Not one step back," originated from Order No. 227, which was issued by the Soviet Union to their soldiers. It meant that the soldiers could not retreat unless told to by the Soviet High Command. If they fell back without the command to do so, they would be punished by specialized firing squads.

4. The Battle of Moscow was turning point in World War 2 because this was where the Soviet Union would start pushing back the Axis Nations, eventually cornering the Nazis in Berlin, Germany.

* * *

Translations:

German translations:

herr- sir

verdammt- damn

gotteverdammt- God damn

kommandant- commander/commanding officer

Unteroffizier- Sergeant

Scheiße- shit

Russian translations:

да – dah- yes

вожак- vozhak- boss

Китай- Kitay - China


End file.
